Guilty Pleasures
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Placeres culpables… aquellos que guardamos en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser. Harry y Draco descubrirán cuáles son los suyos y harán lo que sea para saciarlos. SLASH. Lemon
1. Corbata De Slytherin

**Resumen: **Placeres culpables… aquellos que guardamos en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser. Harry y Draco descubrirán cuáles son los suyos y harán lo que sea para saciarlos. **SLASH**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Mi musa parece estar inspirada, así que ha traído algo nuevo. Les advierto que este es mi primer Lemon, así que ténganme paciencia y roguemos porque haya quedado lo más decente posible. Ahora sí, no los entretengo más, a leer.

**Advertencias:** Sexo explícito. Especie de Bondage utilizando una corbata.

* * *

**Guilty Pleasures**

En un amplio y lujoso departamento en el centro de Chelsea, fuertes gritos pueden ser escuchados por todo el lugar, claro indicativo de la monumental discusión que se está llevando a cabo entre dos hombres.

─ ¡Esto no puede seguir así, Potter! ¡Ya estoy cansado!

─ Draco, espera. Yo puedo…

─ ¡No! Estoy harto de repetirte siempre lo mismo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que yo sé que jamás vas a cambiar!

─ No sé por qué te molestas tanto, no es como si fuera algo tan grave.

─ ¡Que no es grave! ¡¿QUE NO ES GRAVE?! ¿Has visto cómo quedaron mis túnicas? Mañana tengo una importante reunión con unos inversionistas franceses. ¿Crees que puedo presentarme ante ellos vistiendo esta cosa? ─ Responde un enfadado rubio, agitando la arrugada prenda frente al rostro de su novio.

─ ¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes tanto interés por verte bien para esos "inversionistas"? ─ Pregunta con irritación, dejando entrever un rastro de celos.

─ ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni siquiera intentes usar la carta de los celos conmigo, porque sabes que no funcionará! Es únicamente tú culpa. Si no te hubieras opuesto a tener elfos domésticos, nada de esto estaría pasando. Claro que todo se solucionaría si simplemente…

─ ¡No vamos a traer a uno de los elfos de tu mansión!

─ ¡Bien! Entonces diviértete ordenando todo nuestro armario, Potter. ─ Deja salir con rencor, tomando la túnica con fuerza y dando pasos apresurados hasta la puerta de la habitación.

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ Ya que no quieres que traiga elfos aquí, iré a la mansión a que la pongan en condiciones. Y espero que para cuando regrese, el armario esté del mismo modo en que lo encontraste anoche. Agradécele a las estúpidas ideas de Granger el que tengas una muy aburrida tarde por delante.

Dando un fuerte portazo, Draco sale de la habitación despotricando contra la molesta amiga sangre muggle de Potter y a sus más irritantes ideas sobre el supuesto trabajo esclavo de los elfos domésticos.

Harry suspira con derrota al escuchar el fuerte golpe, porque esto sólo termina de confirmar sus sospechas, esta noche no habrá sexo. Se patea mentalmente por haber hecho enfadar a Draco por algo tan estúpido como eso. Sus ojos se posan en las responsables de que su vida sexual se vea arruinada y no consigue evitar mirar a las costosas prendas se su novio con odio. Como si con el simple hecho de observarlas, estas pudieran incinerarse.

Otro derrotado suspiro escapa de sus labios y decide comenzar a ordenar todo antes de que Draco vuelva, evitando así otra discusión. Harry levita todas las prendas con magia y realiza algunos simples hechizos para limpiarlas y quitarle las arrugas. Internamente agradece a la señora Weasley por haberle enseñado esos prácticos encantamientos.

Tomando en sus manos una de las elegantes túnicas de Draco, comienza a rememorar la flamante pelea que tuvieron. Todo comenzó ayer, cuando llegó tarde de una misión con los Aurores. Después de haberse pasado doce horas persiguiendo a unos traficantes de ingredientes de pociones, lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse contra el tibio cuerpo de su pareja.

Y eso habría hecho, si la habitación no hubiera estado condenadamente fría. Al ver la fina cobija que cubría el durmiente cuerpo de Draco, Harry decidió buscar otra frazada en el armario. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y sin encender ninguna luz para no despertar a su novio, rebuscó entre las prendas y cajones de su ropero. Sin embargo, las mantas no parecían estar por ningún lado.

Totalmente exasperado de buscar a tientas en la oscuridad, Harry sacó su varita y con un simple _Accio_ un cobertor llegó hasta su mano. Feliz de al fin haber obtenido lo que deseaba, una vez que logró apretarse contra el cálido pecho de Draco, se quedó plácidamente dormido; sin advertir en ningún momento el desorden que su pequeña búsqueda dejó en el armario.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco despertó y vio el torbellino que arrasó con su ordenado guardarropa, la hecatombe se desató. Los gritos y reproches no se hicieron esperar, dando como resultado otra de sus famosas peleas.

Harry gruñe ante este pensamiento y continúa con su tediosa labor, refunfuñando contra cierto pretencioso rubio y su jodida obsesión con el orden. Es en momentos como estos cuando se pregunta cómo es posible que él haya terminado junto a este fastidioso Slytherin.

Recuerdos de un pasado no tan lejano atacan su mente y no consigue evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbre en su rostro. El ex Gryffindor comienza a recordar aquel tiempo en donde todo empezó, ocasionando que un cálido sentimiento emerja desde lo más profundo de sí.

Después de que eliminara al mago más atemorizante de los últimos tiempos, trayendo consigo la tan anhelada paz al mundo mágico, las cosas parecieron retornar su cauce normal en su vida. Aprovechando que Hogwarts debía ser reparada debido a los graves daños sufridos en la batalla final, Harry decidió quedarse en el que otrora había sido un hogar para él; asegurándose con ello que la prensa no lo asediara con preguntas y entrevistas para las que no se sentía capaz de responder.

Por este motivo, a nadie le sorprendió que buscara refugio de todo este acecho y presión en los muros del colegio. El estar alejado de los magos y brujas que querían agradecerle por haberlos librado de la crueldad de Voldemort, le sirvió a Harry para dedicarse tiempo a sí mismo. De este modo, consiguió replantearse ciertas cuestiones de su vida personal a las que jamás pudo darle importancia, gracias a la amenaza de muerte que siempre lo rondaba.

Harry pasó tardes enteras caminando por las orillas de lago, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Una pregunta lo asaltaba con gran frecuencia, provocando que sus nervios se alteraran un poco ante tal incertidumbre. Porque… ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora que ya no tenía a un demente tratando de matarlo a la menor oportunidad? Ya no había profecía que cumplir ni alguien a quien salvar. A partir de ahora, cada uno debería seguir adelante con su vida y disfrutar al máximo de ella, por todos aquellos que no lo consiguieron.

Si hay algo que Harry se prometió a sí mismo, fue que no se deprimiría por los que ya no estaban. No dejaría que los demonios de una guerra le impidieran ser feliz, porque eso sería corresponderles muy mal a todos los que dieron la suya para forjar un mejor porvenir.

Sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser, Harry se dispuso a reencontrar el rumbo de su vida. Lo primero que hizo fue replantearse su relación con Ginny. ¿Acaso quería retomar ese insípido y forzoso noviazgo? Después de muchas cavilaciones y dolores de cabeza, decidió que no tenía sentido intentar reanudar algo que estuvo destinado a fracasar desde el comienzo. Sus supuestos sentimientos por Ginny sólo fueron una vía de escape ante la desolada tarea que debía llevar a cabo. Y aun así, eso no era suficiente ni siquiera para distraerlo. Sólo bastaba con ver la forma en que prefería pasar horas frente al Mapa del Merodeador, intentando desentrañar la misión de Malfoy, a tener una sesión de besuqueos con ella.

Dejando en claro ese aspecto de su vida y sintiéndose más libre que nunca, comenzó a pensar en el otro tema que le impedía el sueño por las noches… Draco Malfoy. Harry no podía sacarse a su némesis de la cabeza desde que no los delató en su mansión. Cientos de hipótesis se arremolinaron en su mente al tratar de descubrir los motivos de este accionar. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se quedó hasta tarde cavilando en ello, tratando de encontrar una adecuada respuesta a su interrogante.

Cansado de idear absurdas suposiciones, decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Aprovechando la irrepetible oportunidad que se presentó ante él luego del juicio de la familia Malfoy, Harry abordó a Draco antes de que se perdiera de vista por uno de los corredores del Ministerio.

Entre incómodos silencios y agradecimientos murmurados entre dientes, intercambiaron una cordial especie de conversación. Con una divertida acotación hacia el cabello sin gomina del rubio y un sarcástico comentario dirigido al nido de pájaros que Potter posee en su cabeza, una silenciosa tregua se formó. Ambos se despidieron ese día creyendo que jamás volverían a verse, pero el destino una vez más haría de las suyas y les demostraría lo contrario.

Draco se vio obligado a realizar trabajo comunitario como compensación por sus crímenes durante la guerra, por lo que no le sorprendió el hecho de que lo enviaran a ayudar en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Lo que sí llamó poderosamente su atención, fue encontrarse a Potter allí también.

Al principio y para evitar cualquier tipo de disputas, los dos hicieron un tácito acuerdo de ignorarse mutuamente. Y todo hubiera seguido así, si un lluvioso día de Agosto no se hubiesen encontrado en el campo de Quidditch. Entre amistosos empujones y competitivas carreras, disfrutaron de uno de los días más divertidos que tuvieron en años.

De ahí en adelante, una especie de amistad comenzó a forjarse. Amistad que con el correr de las semanas pasaría a tomar otro significado. Ninguno de los dos recuerda quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero de lo que sí están seguros es que jamás habían tenido una noche tan apasionada en sus vidas.

A este encuentro le siguieron muchos más y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Por supuesto que nada fue sencillo, especialmente a la hora de confesarles la verdad a sus amigos y familiares. Harry jamás olvidará el escándalo que Ron hizo al enterarse de la identidad de la nueva pareja de su amigo y de la posterior resignación con que lo aceptó todo. Como si una parte de él ya lo hubiera sabido pero se negara a admitir la realidad.

Draco, por su parte, no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ese día. Recuerda que su padre le gritó por horas, denigrándolo cruelmente y amenazándolo incluso con desheredarlo si no olvidaba este disparate y contraía matrimonio con una bruja sangre pura. Para su fortuna, Narcissa salió en su defensa, dejándole en claro al patriarca Malfoy que si desheredaba a su hijo, se quedaría sin esposa también. Una vez que Narcissa demostró apoyar a Draco y a su nueva pareja, a Lucius no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar a regañadientes la relación. Tres años después, Harry y Draco se mudaron a un departamento, para comenzar a escribir el principio de sus vidas.

La convivencia puede ser algo difícil de llevar a veces, ya que ambos poseen personalidades y costumbres muy diferentes. Sin embargo, han aprendido a sobrellevarlas sin matarse en el intento. Claro que esto no parece ser así cuando unas de sus monumentales peleas se llevan a cabo.

Harry vuelve al presente cuando la discusión de esta mañana asoma en sus pensamientos. No puede evitar preguntarse si ellos realmente están haciendo lo correcto. Él está convencido de amar a Draco más allá de la razón y sabe que el otro también le corresponde, pero sus incesantes disputas parecen querer demostrarles que quizás ellos no estén hechos el uno para el otro.

Sacude su cabeza con fiereza al siquiera considerar esa ridícula idea. Es obvio que ellos nacieron para estar juntos. Y nada ni nadie va a lograr separarlos. No lo consiguió su suegro, mucho menos lo harán unas simples prendas. Con renovado entusiasmo, comienza a guardar algunas de las túnicas ya arregladas. No obstante, un baúl en el fondo del armario capta su atención. Mirando hacia todos lados en la habitación para comprobar que está solo, Harry lo atrae con magia y lo levita hacia el piso de su recámara. Un excitado cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo por completo al observar el nombre grabado en oro en la tapa del mismo.

Con manos algo temblorosas, Harry abre el baúl y comienza a curiosear entre los olvidados objetos escolares de su novio. Siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas al entender que Draco se enfadaría mucho si llegara a descubrirlo hurgando entre sus pertenencias. Aun así, esto no lo detiene y continúa su inspección. Libros escolares, plumas y pergaminos sin usar, túnicas y hasta guantes de piel de dragón están pulcramente ordenados, como si cada objeto o penda tuviera su lugar específico.

Harry ríe bajito ante este hecho y piensa que su baúl escolar dista mucho del de Draco. Apostaría toda su fortuna a que el suyo es un completo reguero de plumas rotas, frascos de tinta vacíos y envolturas de golosinas.

Una prenda en el lado derecho llama poderosamente su atención y a pesar de que se dijo a sí mismo que no tocaría nada, no consigue detenerse a tiempo. Con delicadeza y algo de veneración, Harry toma la corbata de Slytherin en sus manos y recorre la sedosa fibra con sus dedos. Jamás se lo ha dicho a Draco, pero cada vez que lo veía con esa tela verde y plata rodeando su blanco cuello, cierta parte de su anatomía se volvía dura como el acero.

No entiende por qué, ya que es un simple pedazo de tela. Sin embargo, sólo bastaba con verlo aflojar su corbata para tener a Harry a sus pies. Un depravado pensamiento acomete su mente y se pregunta qué se sentiría tener esta fina prenda apresando sus muñecas, mientras Draco embiste con fuerza en su interior.

Su cara se sonroja con fuerza ante este lujurioso pensar. Arroja con rapidez la corbata al baúl, como si esta de repente lo hubiera quemado y no puede evitar lanzar un ahogado grito al escuchar una grave voz a su espalda.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi baúl escolar?

─ Nada…Yo sólo… ─ Sus mejillas se colorean al saberse descubierto y adquieren un tono aún más rojo al recordar esos inapropiados deseos que lo asaltaron.

─ ¿Qué buscabas ahí? ─ Pregunta con un moderado tono, lo cual lo sorprende. En otras circunstancias y siendo que sólo hace unas horas que tuvieron una discusión, el simple hecho de encontrarlo husmeando entre sus cosas debería enfadarlo. En cambio, Draco parece tranquilo y hasta cierto punto algo divertido.

─ No buscaba nada… Yo sólo… me dio curiosidad.

Draco observa el avergonzado rostro de Harry y cómo este parece evitar su mirada. Al echar un rápido vistazo al contenido de su baúl, una lasciva sonrisa se instala en su boca al descubrir el motivo del nerviosismo de su pareja.

Con sensualidad, dirige sus pasos hasta alcanzar el borde de su cama. Se sienta y delicadamente coloca sus manos en el cuello de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia atrás hasta que lo siente tocar su espalda en sus piernas. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorre por completo al percibir las suaves manos de Draco realizar un relajante masaje en su cuello. Suspira con placer al notar como sus músculos van relajándose ante esa caricia. Sus ojos se cierran en un claro gesto de disfrute y su cabeza comienza a perderse en un mar de relajación.

La sensual voz de Draco lo aleja de ese placentero momento, para pasar a provocar otro tipo de reacciones en su cuerpo, las cuales despiertan cierta parte de su anatomía que hasta hace unos momentos permanecía dormida.

─ Entonces… ¿Lograste saciar tu curiosidad? ¿O quizás haya algo más que aun quieras ver? O experimentar…

Harry tiembla al escuchar el lujurioso tono con el que son dichas esas palabras y no puede evitar pensar que Draco tiene pleno conocimiento del peculiar uso que su mente quiso darle a su corbata. No obstante, niega todo fervientemente, tratando de mantenerse lo más calmo posible. Aunque esto es una tarea casi imposible, debido a las habilidosas manos que recorren con empeño su descubierta piel. Un gemido escapa de su boca cuando siente a Draco inclinarse y susurrar en su oído con una cadenciosa voz.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra cosa que pueda despertar tu curiosidad?

Las condenadas manos que están causando estragos en su autocontrol se detienen, mas esto no le permite tener un momento de tregua. Unos tibios labios las reemplazan y comienzan a dejar suaves besos en su cuello, arrancando nuevos gemidos del agitado Gryffindor.

Draco sonríe gatunamente al percibir las respuestas que emergen del cuerpo de Potter ante sus atenciones, por lo que continúa intercambiando preguntas a la vez que recorre con sus labios cada centímetro de esa expuesta piel. Harry sólo logra gemir y estirarse lo más que puede, para darle espacio a esa tentadora boca que está estremeciéndolo.

─ ¿Estás diciéndome que no hay algo que quisieras experimentar? ¿No querrías poner en práctica cierto deseo que ronda en tu mente? ¿En verdad no te gustaría que haga realidad una de tus secretas fantasías?

─ Draco…

─ Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga.

─ Por favor…

─ Pídemelo, Harry. Sabes que continuaré torturándote hasta que no me digas qué es lo que quieres que haga. ─ Responde con desparpajo, mordiendo con algo de fuerza el cuello del moreno y arrancándole un necesitado jadeo. Sonríe con picardía, sabiendo que ha conseguido su objetivo.

─ ¡No lo soporto más! Te necesito dentro de mí, Draco. Ahora.

─ Y…

─ Por favor no me hagas decirlo…

Draco comienza a morder con más fuerza, a la vez que coloca sus manos en el pecho de Harry, dibujando ininteligibles figuras en él y aumentando con ello la desesperación de su amante.

─ ¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas! ¡Quiero que me ates a la cama con tu corbata de Slytherin, mientras te siento dentro de mí!

─ Ese es mi obediente y pervertido leoncito.

Este último susurro derrocha lujuria, aumentando aún más la excitación del Gryffindor. En un rápido movimiento, captura los labios de Harry y comienza a besarlo con fiereza. La incómoda posición en la que se encuentran dificulta sus movimientos, por lo que Draco termina el beso dejando salir un irritado gruñido. Potter abre sus ojos al sentir la repentina ausencia del contacto con la boca del otro y se dispone a protestar; mas no consigue ni siquiera empezar a formular su queja, cuando unas habilidosas manos se cuelan dentro de su sweater, acariciando toda la nueva piel que se expone ante su tacto. Draco vuelve a atacar su cuello y empieza a ascender hasta tomar en su boca el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, arrancándole más gemidos.

─ Levántate y recuéstate en la cama.

Estas palabras son dichas como una especie de orden. El imponente tono que Malfoy emplea sólo confirma este hecho. Harry no consigue hacer otra cosa más que obedecerle, por lo que se apresura a incorporarse, permitiéndole a su pareja que pueda pararse. Sin embargo, cuando ambos están de pie, su vena Gryffindor lo insta a presentar batalla y no doblegarse tan fácilmente a las ordenanzas del otro. En un rápido movimiento, ataca nuevamente la boca de Draco mientras que con sus manos recorre su sedoso cabello.

Draco se descoloca por un instante ante ese violento asalto, pero se recompone de inmediato al percatarse de las intenciones de Potter. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en sus facciones y soltando un empujón en el pecho del moreno, logra desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer de espaldas en la amplia cama. Un asombrado jadeo escapa de la boca de Harry al encontrarse completamente a su merced.

No tiene idea de porqué se siente tan expuesto, siendo que todas sus prendas aún permanecen en su cuerpo. Su interrogante queda aclarada cuando levanta su mirada y la posa en la de su pareja. Una fina ceja se eleva elegantemente en un gesto tan característico de él, a la vez que una comisura de su tentadora boca se alza en una ladina sonrisa. Un escalofrío lo asalta al observar a este hermoso hombre, el cual derrocha sensualidad y autoridad. Su mente finalmente acepta que Draco está en plan dominante, lo cual ocasiona estragos en su ser.

Sin duda ama cuando el Slytherin deja salir este lado de sí, porque eso sólo significa que va a ser partícipe de una ruda y extremadamente placentera sesión de sexo. No obstante, no logra evitar que un poco de nerviosismo recorra su cuerpo. El imponente actuar de su novio siempre consigue aniquilar su supuesta valentía, volviéndolo un tímido gatito a la espera de ser devorado por un feroz dragón.

Draco ignora por completo la interna que se está llevando a cabo en el subconsciente del otro, por lo que aprovecha para recoger su corbata del baúl. Harry tiembla incontrolablemente al ver esto y un ahogado gemido escapa de sus labios cuando Malfoy toma la prenda en sus manos y comienza a acercarse a la cama, sin dejar ni por un segundo de sonreír con lascivia.

Cuando alcanza la cama, Draco cubre el cuerpo del Gryffindor con el suyo y comienza a besarlo con frenesí. Su mano derecha baja por el pecho de su novio, tratando de encontrar el final de ese molesto sweater para poder jalarlo. Una vez que logra levantarlo lo suficiente, se separa un poco del otro cuerpo, rompiendo el contacto entre ambas bocas. Con prisa, quita todas las prendas que ocultan ese torneado torso.

Draco se toma unos segundos para apreciar la expuesta piel con deseo y luego vuelve a besar con pasión esa enrojecida boca. Harry gime con desespero al sentir el contacto de la fina camisa del rubio con su descubierto cuerpo, arqueándose dolorosamente para obtener mayor fricción entre sus erecciones. Ambos jadean cuando una corriente eléctrica los ataca, producto de ese magnífico roce.

El Slytherin reanuda sus besos en el cuello de Harry, arrancando varios gemidos necesitados. Lentamente comienza a bajar por el pecho hasta alcanzar uno de los pezones. Con suavidad, lo toma en su boca y juguetea con él, dando pequeñas succiones. Una vez que está completamente erecto, asalta el otro y le prodiga un similar tratamiento.

Cuando este adquiere el mismo estado, reanuda su recorrido por ese tembloroso cuerpo. Se detiene un poco más en su ombligo, dando ligeras lamidas. Finalmente alcanza sus caderas y en este punto levanta su mirada. La imagen que le es devuelta provoca que su erección de un doloroso tirón. Ante él, Harry permanece con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, inhalando y exhalando aire con dificultad.

Hermoso. No hay otra palabra que pueda describirlo mejor. Draco despega sus ojos de ese tentador panorama y lo posa en otro que es igual o más atractivo. Lleva sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón y desprende el botón. Harry gime en anticipación a lo que está por venir y con un involuntario movimiento eleva sus caderas, demostrándole qué es lo que quiere.

─ Paciencia, león. Ni siquiera hemos comenzado aún.

Utiliza su mano izquierda para mantener la pelvis de Harry en su lugar y con la otra baja lentamente el cierre del pantalón. Draco deja salir una divertida risita al escuchar los frustrados sonidos que el otro realiza al estar siendo inmovilizado. Con parsimonia, comienza a retirar los desgastados pantalones, asegurándose de rozar con sus labios cada fragmento de piel que entra en su campo visual, aumentando así la desesperación en el moreno.

─ Draco…

─ Shh… No hay por qué apresurarse.

─ Pero necesito…

Detiene cualquier intento de balbuceo al volver a colocarse a la altura de Harry y reanudar un ardiente beso. Desafortunadamente, este no dura demasiado y el contacto se termina antes de lo previsto. Potter intenta decir algo pero se detiene de inmediato al ver que Draco saca su varita y desaparece no sólo las pocas prendas que le quedan, sino también las suyas propias.

Una electrizante sensación los asalta al no haber ninguna barrera que impida el contacto entre sus pieles. Harry abre sus ojos y observa a Draco con infinita adoración. Jamás podrá cansarse de ver y sentir ese perfecto cuerpo.

Draco se sienta a un costado del Gryffindor, junto a un olvidado trozo tela. Sólo entonces recuerda el motivo por el que todo esto comenzó. Con extremo erotismo, toma el objeto en sus manos y observa a su excitada pareja. Otra diabólica sonrisa se instala en sus facciones, haciéndolo ver como un maldito amo del pecado.

─ Muévete hasta que alcances el cabecero de la cama.

Harry tarda unos segundos en procesar esa orden. Su mente está demasiado embotada en toda esa vorágine de pasión, la cual no le permite pensar con claridad. Realizando un sobrehumano esfuerzo, consigue encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para despegar su vista de esa libidinosa silueta a su lado. Rápidamente retrocede en la cama hasta que siente su cabeza chocar con las almohadas. Una vez hecho esto, se queda completamente estático a la espera de lo que sigue.

Draco se mueve hasta colocarse a su lado y vuelve a besarlo. La distracción que provoca este intercambio de saliva le permite tomar los brazos de Harry, sin que este proteste o siquiera se entere de lo que ocurre hasta que es demasiado tarde. En un ágil movimiento, los eleva hasta que tocan el cabecero. El cuerpo debajo de él se remueve, intentando huir de esa prisión; mas lo único que consigue es que sus erecciones vuelvan a rozarse, realizando un placentero roce.

Sin dejarse amilanar por el débil intento de escape, Draco sostiene ambos brazos con una mano y con la otra comienza a envolver las muñecas de Harry con la corbata, asegurándose de atarlas a los barrotes de la cabecera pero no con demasiada fuerza, no deseando lastimar su piel.

Una vez que termina con su tarea, observa el resultado y asiente con aprobación. Atado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respirando con dificultad, Harry es la viva imagen de la perversión. Su agitado cuerpo exuda pasión y lujuria. Todo su ser parece instarlo a que lo tome con fuerza, hasta la inconsciencia. Y eso es justamente lo que planea hacer.

Vuelve a cubrir el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo y realiza otro recorrido de besos hasta llegar a la pelvis. Un fuerte forcejeo se escucha en la silenciosa habitación, seguido de un frustrado gruñido. Draco levanta su mirada y observa con diversión cómo su pareja retuerce sus muñecas, ansiando librarse de ese amarre. Después de varios intentos fallidos, la resignación lo vence. La corbata permanece inamovible alrededor de sus manos.

El rubio se congratula internamente por su gran trabajo con las ataduras y posa sus ojos en un panorama muy interesante. En su campo visual entra una excitada erección, clamando por tocada. Draco siente su boca hacerse agua al ver una gota de pre seminal en la punta del miembro. Sin poder evitarlo, acerca su rostro y con una lenta lamida captura esa salada gotita. Harry arquea con desespero sus caderas al sentir la lengua de su novio en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, tratando de pedirle con ese gesto que vuelva a hacerlo.

Draco se apiada de la temblorosa figura debajo de él y con gula engulle gran parte de esa erección en su boca. Harry deja salir un fuerte gemido al percibir esa caliente cavidad tragar y comenzar un rítmico sube y baja sobre su pene. Sus brazos se remueven con impaciencia, tratando de desatar esa molesta atadura para así poder tomar la cabeza de su novio y marcarle un ritmo menos tortuoso y más rápido.

Sin embargo, no consigue librarse. La corbata permanece firmemente amarrada, no importa cuánto se remueva o jale de ella. Al ver los insistentes forcejeos, Draco decide castigar al impaciente Gryffindor. Sus lamidas y succiones a lo largo de esa erección se ralentizan, incrementando la consternación en Harry al estar siendo torturado de esa manera tan deliciosa.

─ Draco… Por favor… Desátame.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me pidió que te atara a la cama y te tomara?

─ Sé lo que dije pero… Necesito tocarte… Por favor, desátame.

Draco observa ese ansioso cuerpo removerse con frustración al no poder escapar de su prisión y eso lo excita a niveles que jamás creyó posibles. Sonriendo con perversidad, posa sus ojos en esas verdes iris y deja salir una simple palabra que incrementará la desesperación del otro.

─ No.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Oh, por Merlín, Draco! ¡Suéltame ahora!

─ No.

─ ¿POR QUÉ NO?

─ Porque fue tú idea, así que ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

─ Sí, pero creo recordar que no sólo te pedí que me ataras, sino que también quería sentirte dentro mío y hasta ahora no veo que hayas cumplido con…

El incesante balbuceo es detenido de inmediato cuando esa obscena boca vuelve a tomar por completo su miembro, haciéndole ver estrellas con cada feroz succión. Harry gime con descaro y lanza ininteligibles palabras al aire, elevando sus caderas para obtener mayor contacto con esa increíble boca que parece querer devorarlo.

Draco sigue con su tarea un poco más hasta que siente que Harry está cerca, sólo entonces se separa. El Gryffindor gruñe con irritación pero no emite palabra alguna, ya que Malfoy toma su erección con su mano izquierda y empieza un lento vaivén, arrancándole pequeños gimoteos.

Lanzando un hechizo sin varita, Draco convoca un frasco de su mesita de luz y lo destapa. Esparce un poco de ese viscoso contenido en su mano derecha y una vez que ésta queda completamente embadurnada con la sustancia, se acerca al otro cuerpo.

Soltando la necesitada erección, utiliza ambas manos para colar un dedo en la entrada del moreno, alcanzando en el primer intento su próstata. Harry gime ante esa placentera corriente eléctrica desplazarse por cada poro de su cuerpo e involuntariamente abre más las piernas, brindándole más espacio a Draco; el cual aprovecha este accionar y mete otro dedo en ese apretado anillo de músculos, realizando un movimiento de tijeras con el fin de expandir esa pequeña cavidad. Un tercer dígito se desliza en ese cálido interior y percibe un poco de resistencia, por lo que rápidamente toma en su boca el miembro de Harry, intentando distraerlo de esa intrusión.

La apretada entrada se relaja rápidamente al sentir esas enérgicas succiones en su pene. Harry jadea con fuerza y vuelve a jalar esa condenada tela que lo aprisiona, sin poder librarse. Son demasiadas emociones juntas y sabe que si Draco no se detiene, no conseguirá aguantar mucho más.

─ Draco… Ya estoy listo… sólo…

─ ¿Sólo qué, Harry?

─ ¡Sólo jódeme de una maldita vez!

Sonriendo depredadoramente, Draco retira los dedos de la estrecha entrada y colocándose un poco de lubricante en su erección, se entierra de una sola estocada en el interior de Harry. La sensación es indescriptible. Un avasallante calor rodea cada centímetro de su excitación en un apretado agarre y debe realizar un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no comenzar a moverse en ese candente interior.

Harry toma aire en grandes bocanadas, tratando de acostumbrarse al gran pene que abre imposiblemente sus anillos de músculos. No importa cuántas veces haya tenido a Draco dentro de sí, jamás dejará de asombrarle la placentera sensación que le proporciona el sentirse completamente lleno. Lo bien que parece encajar ese miembro en su pequeña entrada, como si estuvieran hechos para encastrar a la perfección.

Y es en ese momento, donde Harry finalmente lo comprende. Porque no importa cuánto peleen por las cosas más estúpidas, ellos son almas gemelas en todo sentido. No sólo sus cuerpos parecen haber sido creados para ajustarse exactamente al otro, sino que además están unidos por una fuerza invisible aún más poderosa.

─ Muévete, amor.

Draco se paraliza un segundo al escuchar ese tierno apodo, pero se recompone de inmediato y comienza a envestir con suavidad, prestando mucha atención a los gestos de Harry, en caso de que esté dañándolo. En la séptima estocada, el cuerpo del Gryffindor se arquea imposiblemente en un rictus de total goce, demostrándole con ello que lo ha encontrado. Ha hallado el punto exacto donde golpear para volverlo loco del deseo.

─ ¿Es ahí, verdad?

─ ¡Dios, sí! Más, Draco… Justo ahí.

Draco no necesita otra indicación. Inclina su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder capturar los labios de Harry y empieza a envestir con fuerza. Cada penetración es un golpe certero a su próstata. Los gimoteos son acallados en un ardiente beso, mientras las caderas de Harry se empujan con fuerza al encuentro de esas estocadas.

Sus movimientos se vuelven frenéticos y errantes al estar a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Draco toma con su mano izquierda la cadera de Harry y se empuja aún más fuerte dentro de ese glorioso cuerpo que lo recibe con entrega. Ambos rompen el beso cuando un extasiado jadeo escapa desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas.

Harry siente cada golpe del miembro de Draco en su próstata, ahogándolo en un mar de pasión y enviando placenteras descargas a todo su cuerpo. Un nuevo frustrado gruñido abandona sus labios al sentir sus aprisionadas manos restringirle los movimientos, impidiéndole tocar a Draco. A pesar de que debería odiar a ese condenado trozo de tela, Harry gime con satisfacción al percibir esa suave prenda rodear sus manos, ejerciendo la presión justa para mantenerlo atado pero sin lastimarlo; y aun así, provocando la fricción adecuada para no pasar desapercibida. Demostrando con ello que está allí… aprisionándolo a esta cama… a merced de lo que sea que Draco quiera hacer con él.

Está cerca, no podrá alargarlo más. No importa cuánto se esfuerce por prolongar el momento, siente su liberación a punto de salir.

─ Draco… No creo poder aguantar mucho más… Desátame.

─ No. Quiero ver cómo jalas mi corbata de Slytherin mientras te corres.

Su mano derecha viaja hasta la olvidada erección de su novio y dando unos rápidos toques, Harry grita su orgasmo. Las sensuales palabras de Draco aun rondando en su embotada mente. La entrada del Gryffindor se comprime dolorosamente, aprisionando con fuerza la erección que continúa golpeando ese desquiciante punto. Con unas últimas tres estocadas, Draco se viene en el interior de Harry con fuerza, colapsando encima del otro cuerpo.

Ambos tratan de recuperar el aliento, inspirando y exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire. Draco entra en un estado de sopor después de esta magnífica actividad. Harry se remueve un poco al sentir la apacible respiración de su pareja, temiendo que se haya quedado dormido, dejándolo atado a la cama y sin poder moverse.

─ ¿Draco?

─ Mmm…

─ Antes de que te quedes dormido encima de mí… ¿Desátame, sí?

Draco deja salir una risita divertida, la cual rebota en la piel del cuello de Harry, causándole un agradable escalofrío. El moreno siente su corazón palpitar con más fuerza al escuchar la risa de su amante. Sin duda adora oírlo reír. Arqueándose un poco, deja un beso en esa platinada cabellera.

Draco eleva su cabeza y conecta su mirada con esas esmeraldas que tanto le gustan. Acerca su rostro y captura los labios de Harry en un lánguido beso. Con parsimonia, lleva su mano derecha hacia arriba, hasta alcanzar el objeto que comenzó todo esto. En unos pocos movimientos logra desatar la corbata, liberando las muñecas de Harry.

Una vez que siente sus manos completamente libres, rodea el cuerpo encima suyo con sus brazos, dibujando desconocidos patrones en la espalda de Draco. El Slytherin suspira contra el pecho de Harry y levanta su mirada con algo de preocupación.

─ ¿No te lastimaste, verdad?

─ No, la ataste en la medida justa. ¿Cómo es que supiste con cuánta fuerza amarrarla?

─ ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que Blaise y yo solíamos hablar sobre ciertas cosas que nos gustaría experimentar en la cama?

─ Sí, lo recuerdo. ─ Responde con un enfadado gruñido, apretando a Draco contra sí con más fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él u ocultarlo de alguna amenaza. El rubio ríe con diversión ante esta muestra de celos y empieza a explicar.

─ Antes de que trates de hechizar injustamente a Blaise, te aclaro que sólo eran conversaciones. Nunca pasaron a nada más. En especial, porque Blaise es irremediablemente heterosexual.

─ ¿Así que si no hubiera sido heterosexual, sí habría ocurrido algo?

─ ¿Quieres saber cómo aprendí a atar la corbata o seguirás juzgándome por algo que nunca hice? ─ Reprende con un poco de irritación, haciendo sonrojar al moreno por sus infundados celos.

─ Lo siento. No te enfades. ¿Sí? En verdad quiero saber. ─ Deja salir en un tranquilo murmullo, reanudando las caricias en la espalda de Draco.

─ Bueno, la cuestión es que una de ellas era usar alguna cuerda o tela para atar a nuestra pareja. Y como lo más parecido a eso que teníamos eran nuestras corbatas… fue justamente eso lo que usamos.

─ ¡Pero dijiste que no hicieron nada!

─ ¡Y no mentí! Yo até una de mis manos al poste de mi cama y Blaise hizo lo mismo con la suya. Queríamos saber qué se sentía al jalar esa prenda. Ahí fue donde aprendí con cuanta fuerza amarrarla sin que esta te lastime.

La habitación queda en completo silencio luego de que termina su historia. Harry continúa marcando ininteligibles dibujos en esa relajada espalda. El sueño empieza a vencer a Draco y antes de que sus ojos comiencen a cerrarse, se separa del cuerpo que está aprisionando.

Harry suelta un decepcionado quejido al sentir a Draco salir de su interior y recostarse a su lado, como si hubiera esperado quedarse unidos así por siempre. El Slytherin vuelve a reír ante el claro mohín que el otro realiza y siente un cálido sentimiento ascender desde su corazón. Cuando consigue detener sus risitas, atrae el cuerpo de Harry hasta que este descansa su cabeza en su pecho.

El moreno rápidamente se acurruca y suspira con satisfacción. Inconscientemente, Draco acaricia uno de los brazos de Harry, dejando que esa tranquilidad los envuelva. El letargo comienza a vencerlos y antes de que se pierdan en un relajante sueño, Harry murmura algo contra su pecho mientras evita esas grises iris.

─ ¿Me enseñarás a atarte?

─ Mmm… Lo tendré que pensar seriamente. Esto no es algo que pueda decidirse a la ligera. Todo dependerá de cuántos méritos hagas para obtener tal conocimiento.

Harry ríe ante estas ocurrencias y después de unos minutos sintiendo el rítmico latido del corazón del otro, finalmente deja que el sueño lo venza. Draco continúa acariciando el brazo del durmiente joven de la cicatriz distraídamente. Unas últimas palabras son susurradas al aire antes de caer rendido. Por desgracia, Harry duerme apaciblemente y no logra escucharlas.

─ No necesitas que te enseñe a amarrarme, Harry. Tú ya me has atado a ti mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales: **espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Díganme qué les pareció en un comentario. De verdad me ayudarían mucho para saber si debo corregir algo en la redacción de un Lemon.

Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero por lo pronto ya me he puesto en la redacción del segundo. Nos leemos en el próximo. Besitos. ^_^


	2. Parsel

**Resumen: **Placeres culpables… aquellos que guardamos en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser. Harry y Draco descubrirán cuáles son los suyos y harán lo que sea para saciarlos. **SLASH**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Quiero dedicárselo especialmente a **Mani** por haberse tomado el trabajo de comentar. Y a todos los que la han puesto entre sus favoritos y alertas. ¡En verdad se los agradezco! ^_^

**Advertencias:** Sexo explícito. Excitación sexual al escuchar hablar en Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes. (Sí, me paso por el arco del triunfo el canon de que Harry haya perdido esa habilidad luego de derrotar a Voldemort)

**Aclaraciones dentro del fic:** La letra cursiva corresponde al diálogo en Parsel. La información sobre las serpientes está sacada de Wikipedia.

* * *

**Guilty Pleasures**

Tres horas. Tres horas exactas han pasado y Draco aún no ha regresado a casa. Harry no puede evitar mirar el reloj de la sala de estar con irritación, como si este fuera el responsable de todos sus problemas. Un frustrado sonido escapa de su boca al ver cómo la manecilla más larga alcanza el número doce, indicando con ello que otro minuto más se ha ido. Ya han pasado tres horas y un minuto… y Draco sigue sin dar señales de vida.

Siente un molesto sentimiento apoderarse de sus entrañas, revolviéndolo todo. Es el claro malestar que lo asalta cada vez que los nervios lo sobrepasan y la desesperación toma el mando. Su despiadada mente comienza a crear crueles suposiciones del motivo de la tardanza de su pareja, incrementando con ello su desasosiego y ansiedad. La cordura comienza a escapársele lentamente y debe reprimir con fuerza los desesperados impulsos de levantarse del sofá e ir a buscar él mismo a Draco.

Con gran esfuerzo logra contenerlos a tiempo y permanecer sentado en su lugar. En un claro gesto de nerviosismo remueve sus cabellos, desordenándolos aún más en el proceso. Otro frustrado bufido sale de su boca, mientras en su mente se repiten una y otra vez las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué Draco aún no ha vuelto, siendo que dijo que llegaría a tiempo para la cena? ¿Se habría olvidado de avisarle que se quedaría hasta tarde trabajando? ¿Seguiría en reunión con esos inversionistas franceses? ¿Acaso esos "inversionistas" estarían tratando de obtener algo más de su novio que un simple acuerdo financiero? ¿Sería posible que Draco les estuviera siguiendo el juego sólo para conseguir ese importante convenio? ¿Y si esos franceses eran extremadamente atractivos y Draco se daba cuenta de que ellos eran mejores partidos que él?

El pánico rápidamente se esparce por cada fibra de su ser ante este último interrogante. Harry cierra con fuerza sus ojos y se obliga a calmarse. No puede dejar que ese tren de infundados pensares lo dominen. Él confía ciegamente en Draco y en lo que ellos tienen, por lo que es irrisible el siquiera suponer que la tardanza se deba a ese motivo. Recuperando un poco de confianza, decide tratar de ocupar su mente en algo más mientras espera a su pareja, evitando así que los nervios que aún lo recorren aniquilen la escasa tranquilidad que adquirió.

Tomando el control remoto de la pequeña mesita del living, enciende la televisión. Deseando fervientemente encontrar algo con lo que distraerse para no seguir recreando desesperantes hipótesis, las cuales sólo lo hunden en un océano de desesperanza. Harry pasa con desgano los diversos canales, tratando de encontrar algo interesante que ver. Descarta con velocidad cualquier informativo, ya que al provenir del mundo muggle, estas noticias no tienen mucha relevancia en su vida. Películas de acción, canales de cocina, partidos de fútbol y hasta un documental sobre el apareamiento de los leones son pasados de largo sin consideración.

En uno de los canales que pasa observa algo que le llama la atención. Un programa especial dedicado a las serpientes más venenosas del mundo está siendo emitido. Harry se queda mirando embelesado las imágenes de esos ofidios, mientras escucha la monótona voz del locutor explicar las características de cada especie.

"…Entre las serpientes más venenosas y peligrosas encontramos a la cobra real o cobra de Birmania (Ophiophagus hannah). Capaces de alcanzar una longitud promedio de 3,7 metros, aunque se han registrado casos que han llegado a medir hasta 5,5 metros…"

Harry observa con fascinación y algo de inquietud al intimidante reptil. Rápidamente su mente comienza a divagar en su vasta experiencia con estos animales. Recuerda con nostalgia a la Boa Constrictor que liberó del zoológico cuando sólo tenía diez años, aquella que le arrojó a su primo sin pretenderlo. Su tío se enfadó mucho esa vez, no obstante, ni los posteriores castigos que recibió amilanaron la gran emoción que sintió al haber podido comunicarse con una serpiente.

"…Cuando están en peligro o se sienten amenazadas, las cobras despliegan una especie de capucha en la zona de la cabeza, diferenciándose así del resto de las serpientes..."

Otro recuerdo asalta su mente, el de su segundo año en Hogwarts en el cual, gracias a la serpiente que le arrojó Draco, descubrió que el poder hablar con ellas no era algo común en el mundo mágico y que solía asociárselo la mayoría de las veces a magos tenebrosos. Harry sonríe al recordar la gran conmoción que causó en todos este descubrimiento, exceptuando a cierto Slytherin. La imagen de un Draco de doce años observándolo con una intrigada mirada acomete sus pensamientos.

Su por aquel entonces némesis fue el único que no encontró para nada perturbador el hecho de que pudiera hablar Parsel; por el contrario, parecía creer que era un hecho sumamente interesante. Jamás le preguntó qué fue lo que le atraía tanto de ello. Supone que es debido a que Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de su casa en Hogwarts, había sido famoso por esta cualidad.

"…El veneno de las cobras tiene un efecto devastador sobre el sistema nervioso y puede causar la muerte si no se administra inmediatamente el antídoto. Además de inyectar su veneno, algunas cobras pueden escupirlo comprimiendo los músculos que tienen en los colmillos..."

Harry sigue escuchando la detallada explicación del narrador, trayendo a su mente imágenes del colmillo de basilisco que se clavó en su antebrazo en la cámara de los secretos. Si el fénix del profesor Dumbledore no hubiera estado allí para sanar la herida con sus lágrimas, el veneno de esa gigante serpiente lo habría matado. Al igual que la mordedura de Nagini le quito la vida al valiente profesor Snape.

Su semblante se ensombrece al pensar que, de haber estado Fawkes allí, su muerte podría haberse evitado. Siente un gran remordimiento al recordar el odio que le profesó durante tantos años a ese hombre. Remordimiento que se incrementó aún más al descubrir que Severus había sido el padrino de su novio y que este lo quiso como a un padre. No puede evitar sentir una gran impotencia cada vez que el recuerdo de su ex profesor lo asalta. Porque no importa cuántas veces Draco le diga que no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer para salvarle la vida, siempre creerá que debió tratar de encontrar alguna forma de cerrar esa herida en su cuello.

"…En la mitología egipcia, la cobra es el símbolo solar y protector del faraón, representada como Uadyet y Uraeus..."

Sacude su cabeza con fuerza para intentar alejar todos esos depresivos pensamientos que no lo llevan a ningún lado, volviendo a concentrar su atención en las imágenes frente a sus ojos. Una cobra real se desliza con sigilo en un desierto, dejando salir un susurrante silbido. Harry queda hipnotizado al escuchar el sonido ejercido por el viperino ofidio y no consigue evitar preguntarse si él aún puede hablar Parsel. Desde que se deshizo de Voldemort, jamás ha vuelto a intentarlo, demasiado atemorizado a lo que eso pueda significar. Según Hermione, al haber sido destruido el Horrocrux que residía en él, ya no tendría que poder hablar con las serpientes. ¿Pero y si no era así? ¿Y si ese poder que le fue transmitido junto con el fragmento del alma de Voldemort no se había ido?

Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, decide que es hora de averiguar este interrogante que aún no ha sido resuelto de una vez por todas. Armándose de valor y luego de dejar salir un prolongado suspiro, Harry posa sus ojos en la serpiente que continúa lanzando ininteligibles sonidos para la mayoría de las personas y sin percatarse de lo que hace, de su boca escapan una serie de silbidos.

_Draco… ¿En dónde estás? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?_

Un fuerte golpe resuena en la quietud de su apartamento, alejándolo de ese trance en el que parece haberse sumergido. Sus reflejos de Auror se activan de inmediato y rápidamente saca su varita, apuntándola en la dirección de la cual provino tal ruido. No obstante, la baja al instante al ver a su pareja parado cerca de la chimenea.

Harry se levanta del sofá con una gran sonrisa y se acerca para saludarlo. Cuando sus labios se posan en la boca de Draco comprende que algo no está bien. No hay respuesta alguna a su beso y el cuerpo del Slytherin permanece totalmente tenso. Unos segundos después se separa y observa con atención el aturdido semblante frente a él.

─ ¿Draco?... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?... ¡Draco, respóndeme!

Comienza a desesperarse al no obtener ninguna respuesta. La de por sí pálida piel de Malfoy parece haber adquirido un tono enfermizo. Sus brazos permanecen estáticos a sus costados y sus puños están fuertemente cerrados, provocando que sus uñas se claven en la parte interior de sus palmas.

Harry no sabe qué es lo que ocurre ni el motivo de la ausencia de respuesta del otro. Desvía su mirada al responsable del ruido que se escuchó y ve a un lado de Draco su maletín. Algo debió haberlo impresionado demasiado para que lo dejara caer al suelo. Con suavidad posa sus manos en su rostro e intenta traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

─ ¿Draco?... ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás así, amor?... ¡Por favor, respóndeme!

─ Tú… ─ Draco vuelve un poco en sí al escuchar el aterrorizado tono con el que Harry habla. Posa su mirada en las verdes iris y echa un rápido vistazo a la encendida televisión, donde aún continúan deslizándose imágenes de serpientes. ─ ¿No te diste cuenta, verdad?

─ ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

─ ¡Hablaste en Parsel, Harry!

─ ¿De qué estás…? ¡Oh, mierda!

─ ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que todavía podías seguir hablando Parsel?

Deja salir esto con algo de irritación, alejándose de un impactado moreno. Con un simple hechizo, desaparece su maletín hacia la habitación que usa como oficina y comienza a quitarse su grueso abrigo. Harry permanece paralizado en el lugar que estaba, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sus manos tiemblan incontrolablemente y en su mente no deja de repetirse una y otra vez el descubrimiento de su interrogante.

A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió y de todas las hipótesis de Hermione… él aún puede hablar con las serpientes. Ese peculiar poder no fue eliminado de sí cuando el fragmento de alma de Voldemort finalmente fue destruido. No entiende el porqué de que aún pueda hablar Parsel. ¿No se suponía que todos sus problemas terminarían cuando finalmente cumpliera con la profecía? Entonces… ¿Por qué el destino nuevamente aniquila su tranquilidad, volviéndolo a convertir en un fenómeno?

Un desolado escalofrío lo asalta al recordar el asustado semblante de su novio ante tal revelación. Otra vez su vida lo ha puesto en una situación de la cual no puede escapar y en la que hará que aquella persona que más ama se aleje de su lado. Siente ganas de destrozar algo, de gritar con fuerza hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompan, mas ningún sonido escapa de su boca.

Levanta su mirada y posa sus ojos en Draco. Lo observa arremangarse la camisa y aflojar el nudo de su corbata. En ningún momento hace contacto visual con él, demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La brecha que se ha abierto entre ambos es casi palpable y Harry no puede evitar desesperarse al ver la inexpresiva máscara que se ha alzado en el rostro de su novio.

Necesita decirle algo urgentemente… explicarle de alguna manera que él no tenía idea de esto. Por desgracia, no logra encontrar las palabras exactas para justificarse. El miedo que lo recorre al creer que puede perder a Draco es desgarrador. Siente su corazón latir descontroladamente y su respiración dificultarse, como si una invisible fuerza estuviera oprimiendo sus pulmones.

Despegando un segundo la vista, observa que el documental en la televisión acaba de terminar. La imagen de una cobra real en un estado de alerta es lo último que puede apreciarse, antes de que un anuncio publicitario comience. Harry cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aún puede ver los ojos de la serpiente atravesando su alma. Reuniendo valor desde lo más profundo de su ser, toma una decisión que de seguro definirá su futuro y su felicidad.

Moviéndose sigilosamente como el animal responsable de sus desgracias, se acerca hasta colocarse detrás de Draco. Éste no se percata de su presencia hasta que escucha el suave susurro del Gryffindor a sus espaldas, ocasionándole un pequeño sobresalto que no consigue ocultar del todo.

─ Draco…

No hay ninguna respuesta y eso sólo acrecienta el desasosiego en el moreno. Suspirando audiblemente para brindarse fuerzas, comienza a hablar. Las palabras que tanto se le escaparon unos instantes atrás fluyen con facilidad, sin poder detenerlas.

─ Draco… Yo… Yo no sabía que aún podía hablar Parsel. De hecho, si no me hubieras escuchado, no me habría percatado de esto. Para mí fue como estar hablando en nuestro idioma y no en el de las serpientes. Lamento que te enteraras de esta forma, pero esto está siendo una revelación para mí también. ─ Harry hace una pausa, creyendo que tal vez el Slytherin quiera decir algo. Al ver que esas no parecen ser sus intenciones, suspira con derrota y continúa con la parte más difícil de su discurso, haciendo lo imposible por retener esas molestas lágrimas que comienzan a empañar su visión. ─ Yo… sé que es una cualidad algo… escalofriante. La mayoría de las personas lo encuentran aterrador. ¡Pero te amo, Draco, en verdad lo hago! Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. Y aunque muera en agonía por ello… entenderé si crees que esto es algo con lo que no puedes lidiar y quieras... quieras…

Las emociones lo sobrepasan y no puede terminar de decirle que no intentará detenerlo si decide terminar con su relación. Una lágrima escapa finalmente y recorre con rapidez su rostro. De inmediato cierra sus ojos para seguir reteniéndolas. Intentando encontrar un poco de consuelo se abraza a sí mismo y trata de repetirse en su mente como un mantra que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Cualquiera sea la decisión que tome su novio, encontrará la forma de salir adelante.

Draco gira su rostro al comprender lo que Harry no pudo terminar de decir y la imagen que observa lo desespera. Se patea mentalmente por haberle dado la falsa impresión de que el motivo de su tribulación se debe a que la idea de que él pueda hablar Parsel lo repugne; ya que esto no es para nada así, sino todo lo contrario.

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir la palabra Snitch, Draco acerca el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry y captura sus labios en un apasionado beso. Potter parece petrificarse por un momento, pero se recupera enseguida y responde con fervor, descruzando sus brazos y colocándolos en la cintura del rubio. Sus cuerpos de acercan involuntariamente, generando una placentera fricción en sus entrepiernas. Ambos jadean ante este frote pero en ningún momento se separan, por el contrario, acortan aún más la distancia para producir nuevos roces.

Permanecen en este acalorado asalto un tiempo más, hasta que Draco siente las manos de Harry intentando desabotonar su camisa. En ese momento algo de cordura retorna a su mente, por lo que se apresura a detener esas ágiles manos que ya han conseguido desabrochar la mitad de los botones.

─ Harry… Harry, espera. Detente.

Al ver que esas no parecen ser las intenciones del moreno, lo aparta de sí con un suave empujón. Harry despierta de ese apasionado trance en el que estaba atrapado y posa sus ojos en los de Malfoy. Esas dos esmeraldas lo observan con deseo, pero a la vez están cargadas de tristeza y miedo. Un doloroso nudo se instala en el pecho de Draco al ver reflejada una muda súplica en ellas, las cuales imploran aceptación.

La intensidad de esa mirada lo congela en el lugar. La siente hurgando en lo más profundo de su alma, descubriendo todos sus secretos, cada emoción y cada pensamiento. El estar tan abiertamente expuesto ante su escrutinio lo incomoda, por lo que rápidamente posa su vista en cualquier otra cosa, menos en esos ojos que atraviesan cada fortaleza que protege sus más recónditos sentimientos.

Harry observa con abatimiento cómo esas grises iris evitan su mirada. No consigue encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para decir algo, simplemente permanece en silencio esperando lo peor. La invisible presión en sus pulmones amenaza con ahogarlo, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para amilanar esa desgarradora sensación. Totalmente resignado, aguarda por las dolorosas palabras que está por escuchar, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que el nudo en su garganta no es producto de las lágrimas que con tanta fuerza intenta suprimir.

Draco toma una bocanada de aire y vuelve a conectar sus miradas. Ambos se observan en silencio, diciéndose miles de cosas y nada a la vez. Soltando un último suspiro, reúne toda su escasa valentía para confesar el motivo de su exagerada reacción, develando así uno de sus secretos mejores guardados. Uno que pareció haber quedado en el olvido hasta el día de hoy. Aquel que le hace creer que algo debe estar mal con él, porque no es normal que algo como eso le provoque tales reacciones.

─ Harry… yo… tengo que decirte algo.

No hay respuesta alguna pero el extraño brillo en los ojos de Harry lo torturan. No puede verlo en ese estado de desolación por un falso pensar. Con delicadeza coloca una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda del Gryffindor y lo siente sobresaltarse ante el cariñoso gesto. Inmediatamente después, percibe cómo su cuerpo parece relajarse un poco. Lentamente Harry gira su rostro hasta dejar un pequeño beso en la blanca palma de Draco. Al no haber ninguna objeción por su parte, continúa repartiendo suaves roces con sus labios. No obstante, el Slytherin aparta su mente de ese placentero toque y retoma su confesión.

─ Harry… detente. En verdad necesito decirte algo. ─ Retira su mano del rostro de Harry y cierra sus ojos un momento, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de explicar ese peculiar secreto que tan recelosamente ha guardado. ─ No sé si lo recuerdas, pero cuando te lancé esa serpiente en segundo año, el hecho de que pudieras hablar su lengua no me afectó… al menos no en el sentido que les afectó a todos.

─ Sí, lo recuerdo pero… ¿Qué es lo que…?

─ Déjame terminar. ¿Sí? En ese entonces era muy pequeño como para darme cuenta de lo que ello implicaba, pero a mis catorce años y con todas las hormonas causando estragos en mi cuerpo… ¡Merlín, esto es tan jodidamente difícil de explicar!

Harry frunce su ceño con incomprensión, no puede encontrar la relación entre una cosa y la otra. Lo único de lo que sí está seguro es que algo tiene que ver con su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes, pero sencillamente no hay nada que conecte todo esto. A menos que…

La realidad lo golpea fuertemente y siente deseos de patearse a sí mismo por no haberlo visto antes, siendo que era algo sumamente obvio. Sin duda Hermione está en lo cierto cuando afirma que a veces él puede ser irritantemente despistado. Busca conectar su mirada con la de Draco mas esto no es posible. El Slytherin se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la forma de que las palabras surjan por sí solas y pueda terminar con esta humillante explicación cuanto antes. Harry se apiada del nervioso mago frente a sí y sonriendo con diversión, realiza aquello que sabe traerá de vuelta a la realidad a su novio.

─ _Puedo oír los engranajes de tu cabeza trabajar a toda velocidad, Draco._

La reacción es instantánea. El cuerpo de Draco se estremece por completo al escuchar esas palabras ser dichas en un siseo. No tiene idea de lo que Harry ha dicho, pero su cuerpo parece haber encontrado ese ininteligible susurro sumamente erótico. Sus ojos no pueden apartarse de la maliciosa sonrisa que recubre las facciones del Gryffindor y eso sólo provoca que otro escalofrío lo asalte. Porque sabe que su sucio secreto ha quedado al descubierto y que con ello le ha dado un arma mortal para controlarlo y someterlo a cualquiera de sus deseos.

Harry acorta la escasa distancia que los separa y coloca sus manos en el cuello de Draco. Siente el pulso acelerado del rubio bajo su toque y unas agitadas exhalaciones golpear su rostro. Se acerca a esos tentadores labios, pero siempre asegurándose de no rozarlos. En un suave murmullo, realiza una pregunta de la cual tiene pleno conocimiento de la respuesta, mas necesita escuchar de boca de Draco.

─ Te excita que hable en Parsel. ¿Verdad, Draco? ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme, no?

─ Harry…

─ Shh… Todo está bien. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Responde con suavidad, para luego dejar un casto beso en la comisura de su boca. El roce no es suficiente para amilanar la necesidad de Draco, por lo que en un rápido movimiento captura los labios de Harry, intensificando el contacto. Se besan con pasión, restregando sus cuerpos en un vano intento por descargar toda esa excitación que los corroe.

Comienza a guiar a Draco hasta que este choca su espalda con una de las paredes de su departamento. Una vez acorralado y sin posibilidad de escapar, rompe el beso para pasar a recorrer ese blanco cuello. Malfoy gime con deseo al sentir una fuerte succión en esa erógena zona. Sabe que mañana esa acción le dejará una fea marca violácea en su nívea piel, pero poco podría importarle en estos momentos. En un extraño instante de cordura piensa que no es algo que un simple hechizo Glamour no pueda ocultar, por lo que permite que ese apasionado tratamiento continúe.

Harry retoma la olvidada tarea de quitarle la camisa a Draco y en unos pocos movimientos se deshace no sólo de esa molesta prenda, sino también de su corbata. Arroja todo descuidadamente al suelo y el Slytherin intenta protestar por la brusca forma en que su costosa ropa es tratada. Sin embargo, cualquier enfadada réplica se transforma en un ahogado jadeo cuando lo siente tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca y succionar con fervor.

Sus manos rápidamente viajan a ese moreno cabello y jalan de él, guiándolo hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Harry acata inmediatamente la tácita petición y comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo por ese firme pecho. Se detiene un poco más en su obligo, donde simula con su lengua unas penetraciones. Este sensual movimiento envía corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Draco, ocasionando que un enardecido gruñido escape de sí. La provocación continúa hasta que siente las caderas del Slytherin arremeter hacia adelante, en un claro gesto de impaciencia y necesidad.

Con desesperante lentitud reanuda su descenso, desperdigando besos y lamidas por toda esa cremosa piel. Unos segundos después encuentra un obstáculo en su camino. Harry levanta la vista y la posa en ese agitado y tentador panorama. La respiración de Draco está alterada y su boca está ligeramente abierta, inspirando y expirando aire con rapidez. Sus manos aún se encuentran enterradas en su cabello y juguetean con las negras hebras. Y como si todo esto no fuera poco, sus preciosos ojos grises están entrecerrados y observándolo con deseo.

Simplemente no puede apartar la vista de esa libidinosa silueta, no importa cuanto lo intente. Su miembro da un doloroso tirón ante ese bello cuerpo que está generando tal espectáculo. Harry piensa que no es justo que alguien pueda verse así de hermoso y apetitoso, como si de un dios del sexo se tratara. Uno que irradia perfección y el cual parece invitarte a adentrarte en un oscuro y lujurioso infierno, donde todo es regido por un placentero deseo carnal y del que no podrás ni querrás escapar.

─ ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome como si fuera la última gota de agua en el mundo o vas a ponerte a trabajar de una buena vez? ─ Deja salir esa pregunta con un socarrón tono y para demostrar a qué se refiere, acerca la cabeza de Harry hasta que esta se entierra en su recubierta hombría. Draco gime ante esta deliciosa fricción y jala con fuerza el cabello que aún sujeta. ─ Utiliza ya mismo esa linda boquita tuya para algo más que babearte por mí, Potter, o comenzaré a pensar que en verdad no quieres hacerlo. ¿Acaso ya te has aburrido de mí? ¿Es eso? ¿Será que tendré que comenzar a buscar a alguien más que pueda brindarme la atención que necesito? Quién sabe… quizás pueda intentarlo con ese guapo inversionista francés. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Pierre…? ¡Ah, sí, Pierre Leblanc!

Harry enloquece al oír esa clara provocación. La bestia de los celos que vive oculta en su interior despierta y ruge con ira, expresando su claro desacuerdo ante la simple idea de que alguien pose si quiera su vista en SU novio, ni que se diga de intentar algo más. Con más fuerza de la necesaria y una obnubilada mente, desabrocha con rapidez los pantalones de Draco y los jala con fiereza, llevándose su ropa interior en el proceso.

Draco no tiene tiempo para pensar en nada, ya que de inmediato una caliente boca está tomando su erección casi por completo, chupando con fervor. Siente la garganta de Harry tratar de relajarse para abarcar toda su extensión, enviando placenteras vibraciones en esa sensible piel. Al tercer intento, consigue tomar todo su miembro y no puede evitar dejar salir un indecoroso sonido. Pero no es como si pudiera controlarse cuando esa boca parece querer tragárselo entero, mientras que una de sus manos juguetea con sus testículos.

Cierra sus ojos con sobrecargado deleite al entender que eso es justamente lo que Harry está haciendo, se lo está comiendo a chupadas. Se felicita mentalmente por haberlo molestado lo suficiente como para provocar esta bestial reacción en él. Sabe más que nadie lo sumamente celoso y posesivo que Harry se vuelve al sentir alguna "amenaza" que pueda apartarlo de su lado. Por lo que no le extraña que en estos momentos intente sacarle el alma por su pene, demostrándole con ello que Draco es únicamente suyo y que nadie podrá hacerlo sentir de esta forma.

Harry abre los ojos que no recuerda haber cerrado y levanta su mirada hasta posarla en su pareja, sin descuidar ni por un segundo su tarea. El rostro de Draco está distorsionado en una mueca de extremo disfrute, mientras que sus manos no dejan de jalar su cabeza, marcándole el ritmo. Sabe que no durará mucho más por lo que aumenta la velocidad de sus succiones, permitiéndole al Slytherin que le folle su boca con abandono.

─ Harry… ¡Oh, sí! Estoy tan cerca…

Intenta apartar esa boca de su miembro pero Harry no se lo permite y gruñe en desacuerdo, enviando con esta acción una descarga eléctrica por todo su pene. Este estímulo es el detonante final, enterrándose fuertemente en esa impúdica cavidad y tirando dolorosamente de esos morenos cabellos, Draco se viene con un enérgico gemido. Harry trata de relajar los músculos de su garganta para tragar todo ese amargo néctar sin ahogarse.

Cuando siente que se ha descargado por completo, retrocede y libera el flácido miembro con una última absorbida, realizando un sonido de húmeda succión. Draco aún permanece con sus ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Esas pálidas manos aflojan el agarre en su cabeza y sus dedos comienzan a cepillar su pelo en un tierno gesto.

Harry siente sus rodillas punzar debido al esfuerzo ocasionado por la incómoda posición. Su excitación ha aumentado tanto con esta apasionada actividad, que se ha vuelto terriblemente dolorosa en esa prisión en la que la retiene sus pantalones. Tomando una de las manos de Draco, lo jala hacia abajo hasta que ambos quedan a la altura del suelo. El rubio se deja hacer pero siente sus piernas enredarse con las prendas que todavía las aprisionan.

Al ver los frustrados intentos de Draco por removerlas, saca su varita y las desaparece, junto a sus propias ropas. Los dos quedan sentados completamente desnudos en el frío piso de la sala de estar, observándose con deseo. Draco parece no poder apartar su mirada de algo en el rostro de Harry. En un sensual gateo, se acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros del otro y en un lento movimiento, lame un rastro de un blanco líquido de la comisura de esos enrojecidos labios.

Algo se descontrola en Harry ante este simple gesto, por lo que se apodera con rapidez de la boca del Slytherin, comenzando un ardiente beso en el que sus salivas se entremezclan con el sabor del semen de Draco.

─ ¡Dios, Draco! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta que hagas eso!

─ ¿Que haga qué cosa? ─ Pregunta con desconcierto, intentando recordar qué pudo haber hecho para provocar tal reacción en él.

─ Que lamas tu propia corrida. No sabes lo condenadamente caliente que te ves cuando lo haces, maldito pervertido. ─ Dice en un excitado murmullo, volviendo a acercar el otro cuerpo hacia sí. Draco ríe con diversión al escuchar esa confesión, a la vez que recorre con sus manos el pecho de Harry.

─ Pervertido y todo, aun así me quieres.

Nuevamente vuelven a juntar sus labios, en un placentero roce. Sus lenguas se unen en una danza lenta y en demasía erótica. El moreno jadea con intensidad al sentir una de las manos de Draco atrapar uno de sus pezones y retorcerlo en una excitante ondulación. Su miembro vuelve a dar otro doloroso tirón y con ello se percata de que él todavía no ha alcanzado el clímax.

Desesperadamente atrae aún más a Draco, hasta que ambas pelvis se chocan. Los dos gimen ante esa deliciosa fricción y es entonces cuando Malfoy aprovecha para separarse de esos labios y comenzar a mordisquear el cuello frente a sí. Su mano derecha rápidamente toma el pene de Harry y realiza un suave vaivén sobre toda su extensión, arrancándole enardecidos gimoteos.

─ Draco… Draco, por favor para.

Draco ignora completamente su petición y por el contrario, aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sus dientes muerden con más intensidad esa sensible piel, para luego pasar a lamer la enrojecida zona, como si intentara disculparse por el rudo tratamiento. Harry se retuerce bajo esas atenciones pero siente su orgasmo acercarse, por lo que reúne toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para apartar a ese hombre que lo está llevando a la perdición. Sin embargo, sus intentos se ven frustrados al estar prisionero debajo de ese fuerte cuerpo.

No entiende cómo podrá hacer para quitárselo de encima, porque sabe más que nadie que cuando a Draco se le mete algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie lo alejará de su objetivo. Y en este caso, su intención es hacerlo gemir de deseo hasta que se venga en su mano. Tiene que pensar en algo antes de que su orgasmo lo alcance y tiene que hacerlo cuanto antes, porque no durará mucho más.

Una prenda tirada a unos metros de él capta su atención por un segundo. La corbata que le quitó a Draco minutos atrás permanece completamente abandonada. Esa verde tela le recuerda a la piel de una serpiente y es allí donde se le ocurre una gran idea para realizar su cometido. Una maliciosa sonrisa se apodera de sí y acercándose a la oreja izquierda de Draco, deja salir un suave siseo.

─ _Creo que con esto si voy a lograr detenerte._

La reacción es inmediata. Draco se aleja de él de un salto y lo observa con una exaltada mirada. Su cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente y en un esfuerzo por recuperar el autocontrol, cierra fuertemente sus ojos. Harry se carcajea internamente ante los fructíferos intentos del rubio por reprimir el descomunal deseo que le provoca escuchar esos siseos.

─ ¡No hagas eso, Harry!

─ Tú no te detenías, así que tuve que encontrar alguna manera de que me obedecieras.

─ ¡Aun así! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ Porque es algo totalmente… enfermo. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?

Draco deja salir esa pregunta en un alterado murmuro, mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos. Harry observa con algo de culpa la mortificación que asalta a su novio, el cual parece querer que el piso de su sala se lo trague. Sin duda debe creer que, el sentir excitación al escucharlo hablar Parsel, es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo intente, nada puede reprimir el descomunal placer que lo acomete por esa extraña especie de parafilia.

Harry decide que es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. No hay nada malo en lo que Draco siente, ya que no es como si eso fuera algo que dañara a alguien. Por lo que se jura que hará lo que sea para hacerle comprender que él lo acepta tal cual es, con ese peculiar fetiche y todo. Lentamente se acerca al otro cuerpo y quita las pálidas manos que ocultan ese bello rostro. Draco trata de apartarse pero el Gryffindor no se lo permite. En un rápido movimiento atrapa sus labios y comienza un intenso beso, demostrándole con este que todo está bien… que él lo entiende y hará lo que sea por complacerlo, incluso si eso signifique que deba hablar Parsel más seguido.

El beso se prolonga un poco más, hasta que Harry siente el cambio en la intensidad del mismo. Antes de que vuelvan a perderse en esa vorágine de deseo, se separa y toma el rostro de Draco en sus manos. Ambas miradas se conectan en un silencioso intercambio.

─ ¿Soy un maldito enfermo, verdad? ¿Qué está mal conmigo, Harry?

─ Draco… por favor no vuelvas a decir eso. ¡No eres un enfermo y por supuesto que nada está mal contigo! Sólo tienes una especie de… placer culpable. No es nada del otro mundo, todos los tenemos. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Sino mírame a mí. ¿O ya te has olvidado de lo que hicimos ayer con tu corbata de Slytherin?

─ Sí, pero eso es algo completamente normal. El Bondage es una de las prácticas sexuales más comunes. ¡Y que ni se te ocurra decirme que el que a alguien lo excite que le hablen en Parsel también lo es, porque juro que te hechizo!

─ No iba a hacerlo, porque hasta yo reconozco que es algo… fuera de lo común. Pero no me importa, Draco. De hecho, creo que esto es maravilloso. Temí que quisieras alejarte de mí cuando descubriste que aún puedo hablar la lengua de las serpientes.

─ ¿En verdad no te importa? ¿La idea de que eso me excite no te repugna?

─ Por supuesto que no, Draco. ¿Cómo podría repugnarme algo de ti? Es imposible, te amo demasiado como para que esto sea algo que pueda molestarme. ─ Responde con suavidad, depositando un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios. ─ De hecho… creo que es sumamente erótico. No porque a mí me exciten esos silbidos, sino por las reacciones que logro obtener de ti con ellos.

Antes de que Draco pueda decir algo, ataca nuevamente su boca en un enérgico beso. Su erección aun palpita dolorosamente, implorando por descargar toda esa excitación. Harry jadea al sentir otra dureza rozar su muslo y con sorpresa descubre que el miembro de Draco ya se ha recuperado de su asalto anterior y está listo para otro round.

─ ¡Dios, Draco! ¡Eres insaciable!

─ Y tú necesitas urgentemente que alguien se encargue de eso.

Una de sus manos intenta sujetar la goteante erección pero es detenida al instante. Las manos del moreno apresan las suyas para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Mordisquea el cuello de Draco en represalia por su desobediencia, arrancándole un fuerte gemido. Harry levanta su cabeza y observa esos ojos gises con irrefrenable deseo, dándole a entender un sinfín de lujuriosas promesas.

─ Draco… Por favor… Necesito meterme dentro de ti. Quiero que me sientas penetrando en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo, mientras gimes mi nombre. Quiero hacerte mío una u otra vez, hasta que seamos uno solo… Por favor, déjame hacerte el amor.

Draco no puede hacer nada más que gemir y asentir con vigor. En general, Harry no suele darle mucha importancia a quién va arriba o quién abajo, siempre y cuando sea con él con quién esté haciéndolo, por lo que le sorprende la autoridad con la que habla y el apretado agarre en el que lo mantiene. Es como si quisiera demostrarle algo, pero no entiende qué. El recuerdo de la provocación de hace unos momentos atrás lo asalta y es allí donde comprende los motivos de su león.

Al parecer, ni todo el tema con lo del Parsel lo ha hecho olvidarse del supuesto inversionista que trató de ligar con él. Draco ríe internamente al descubrir los celos que todavía recorren al Gryffindor y cómo este intenta expresarle con ello que le pertenece únicamente a él y nadie va a cambiar eso, mucho menos algún aburrido francés.

No dicen nada más y se dedican a besarse con arrebato. El frío piso se vuelve completamente incómodo para la actividad que está por venir, por lo que Harry los arrastra hasta alcanzar el sofá. Draco se deja hacer, sin dejar ni por un momento de juguetear con el despeinado cabello del hombre de la cicatriz.

─ Recuéstate en el sofá y trata de separar tus piernas lo más que puedas.

Draco se levanta del suelo y se acuesta por todo lo largo del sillón. Una de sus piernas descansa en el respaldo, mientras que la otra cuelga en el suelo. Esta posición lo expone por completo, mas poco podría importarle. En estos momentos lo único que quiere es que su novio se entierre en él de una jodida vez.

Harry tiene que cerrar sus ojos un instante ante tal seductora imagen. Debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar sobre Draco y empalarse de una sola embestida. Por fortuna, su mente parece querer colaborar con él y le envía el autocontrol suficiente como para primero cerciorarse de prepararlo. En un ágil movimiento, coloca su cuerpo encima del de Draco y vuelve a besarlo. Una de sus manos viaja hasta tomar la erección del Slytherin y realiza un cadencioso vaivén, asegurándose de tomar entre sus dedos la gota de preseminal que escurre desde la punta de ella.

Siente a Draco gemir dentro del beso ante ese accionar y sus caderas elevarse en busca de más contacto. Sin embargo, Harry utiliza esto como una señal de que debe retirar sus atenciones en esa zona, antes de que eso lo lleve al límite. Su mano abandona esa exquisita dureza y empieza a bajar aún más, hasta colarse por entre las nalgas de Draco. Con uno de sus dedos, el que aún permanece húmedo con ese traslúcido líquido, se encarga de rozar ese fruncido agujerito en una lenta caricia.

Antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo, el travieso dedo se cuela en su interior y comienza a expandirlo. Draco gime ante esa maravillosa intrusión y tira para atrás su cabeza exponiendo su cuello, el cual Harry comienza a succionar y lamer con ferocidad.

─ Harry…

─ Shh… aún tengo que prepárate. No quiero lastimarte, Draco.

Harry aprovecha ese instante de distracción para conjurar un Accio sin varita. Ésta sale volando en su dirección y aterriza en su otra mano. Realizando otro simple hechizo, convoca un pote de lubricante de su habitación. Rápidamente lo destapa y retira su dedo de la entrada de su amante, para pasar a embadurnar un poco de ese viscoso líquido en toda su mano y su erección.

Una vez hecho esto, coloca no sólo uno sino dos dedos en esa apretada cavidad. Los mueve con delicadeza, tratando de expandir el anillo de músculos. Un último dígito se adentra, haciéndose espacio en esa reducida cavidad. Draco sólo puede gemir en éxtasis al percibir cómo es rozada su próstata en uno de esos movimientos.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Deja de torturarme y hazlo de una maldita vez, Potter!

Harry ríe ante el desesperado tono con el que son dichas esas palabras. Sin previo aviso, retira sus dedos y se mete de una estocada en su interior, lo cual provoca que un ahogado grito de placer escape de la boca de Draco. El calor que envuelve su miembro es sofocante y los apretados anillos de músculos rodean su erección en un ceñido agarre. Se siente desfallecer ante las agradables sensaciones que lo recorren por completo.

Se mantiene lo más quieto posible, dándole el tiempo necesario a Draco para que se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro suyo. No obstante, es una tarea sumamente difícil ya que lo único que quiere hacer es enterrarse muy profundo en él, hasta que lo tenga gimiendo incoherencias. Posa su mirada en el cuerpo debajo de él y lo que ve aumenta aún más su deseo.

Draco permanece con los ojos cerrados y respirando en intercaladas exhalaciones. Una de sus manos mantiene la pierna colocada en el respaldo del sofá en su lugar y la otra estruja con fuerza el asiento. No es posible que haya imagen más erótica que esa. Sin duda él es alguna especie de dios de la lujuria. Harry no consigue entender cómo es posible que sea tan afortunado de tenerle. Al parecer, el destino lo ha recompensado por todas las desgracias que ha vivido en el pasado.

Acercándose lo suficiente como para rozar los labios de Draco, Harry susurra sobre ellos. Una de sus manos se coloca en la cadera del rubio y con la otra mantiene el equilibrio para no aplastarlo con el peso de su cuerpo.

─ ¡Dios, Draco! No tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres… De lo bien que se siente estar dentro tuyo. ─ Draco no responde con palabras, simplemente une sus labios en un acalorado beso. ─ Necesito… necesito moverme. ¿Crees que ya estés…?

─ ¡Sí, maldita sea, ya muévete! ¿O acaso necesitas una invitación? ─ Deja salir con exasperación, moviéndose hacia abajo en su encuentro. ─ ¡Oh, por todo lo que es sagrado, vuelve a hacer eso!

─ ¿Te encontré, verdad? ─ Responde con picardía y algo de suficiencia al sólo haber necesitado tres estocada para hallar ese punto que lo vuelve loco.

─ ¡Sí! ¡No pares, Harry!

─ Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza el detenerme.

Continúa golpeando su próstata con cada estocada, enviando placenteras corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Su miembro se entierra con brío en ese apetecible trasero, marcándolo como suyo. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber que nadie podrá hacerlo sentir de esta forma… que no importa qué tan atractivos puedan ser esos "inversionistas", ninguno de ellos será capaz de obtener estas reacciones en él… que nunca encontrará a alguien que lo ame tanto como él.

Harry comprende que estas palabras no serán dichas nunca en voz alta, principalmente porque su orgullo no se lo permitirá. No importa cuánto desee hacerlo, éstas no saldrán jamás de su cabeza. Sin embargo, una idea cruza su mente y se le ocurre que quizás sí haya una forma de expresarlas, sin que Draco entienda lo que dice. Sonriendo malignamente, se acerca al oído izquierdo de Draco y suelta una serie de ininteligibles siseos.

─ _¿Lo sientes? ¿Me sientes dentro de ti, volviéndote loco cada vez que mi pene golpea ese bendito punto?_

Draco deja salir un fuerte grito al escucharlo hablar en Parsel. Su cuerpo tiembla imposiblemente e intenta alejarse, pero Harry detiene cualquier tentativa de escape y lo mantiene firme en su lugar, sin dejar de entrar y salir de su interior.

─ _¿Acaso crees que ese estúpido "inversionista" podría hacerte sentir de la misma manera en que yo lo hago? ¿Crees que él sabría donde golpear para estremecerte de placer?_

Draco tiene sus ojos cerrados fuertemente e intenta con todas sus fuerzas reprimir sus gemidos, pero el oír esos siseos arrasa cualquier rastro de cordura. Lo único que consigue con su embotada mente es abrazar con sus piernas el cuerpo de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él e intensificando así las profundidades de sus embestidas.

─ _No, Draco. Nadie podrá nunca hacerte el amor como yo te lo hago. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú me perteneces. Eres mío, Draco, solamente mío. Dilo, amor… Di que eres mío… grítalo fuerte._

Draco no para de temblar y de empujarse más rápido al encuentro de ese gran miembro. No entiende ni una sola palabra de lo que Harry está diciendo, pero esos silbidos lo están trastornando. En un intento por despejar su mente de ese torbellino de placer, mueve su cabeza de un lado hacia a otro. Este gesto sólo encrespa más a Harry, ya que es como si estuviera negando sus palabras… diciéndole que no es cierto, que él no le pertenece.

Sus embestidas incrementan su fuerza, tornándose erráticas. Cada una de ellas golpeando brutalmente su próstata. Están cerca, ambos lo saben. Y antes de que se dejen llevar por el placentero éxtasis, Harry suelta unos últimos siseos.

─ _¡Sí, eres mío, siempre lo has sido! ¡Dilo, Draco! ¡Di mi nombre! Quiero oírte gemirlo mientras te corres... Sin que siquiera haya tocado tu erección, sólo con la fuerza de mis embestidas. ¡Grita mi nombre, Draco!_

─ ¡HARRY!

Como si hubiera entendido las últimas palabras, Draco grita con fuerza su nombre cuando el clímax lo alcanza y enrosca sus brazos en el cuello del Gryffindor. Harry no necesita más que el sentir esa entrada apretarse imposiblemente alrededor de su miembro para derramarse en su interior.

La potencia de su orgasmo lo desequilibra por completo, haciéndolo colapsar sobre el cuerpo debajo de él. Draco aun lo mantiene fuertemente abrazado pero una vez que logra recuperarse un poco de ese extraordinario delirio de placer, afloja el agarre y comienza a pasar con pereza sus dedos por los negros cabellos. Harry suspira contra el cuello de su novio al sentir esa tierna caricia y percibe como su aliento se torna más regular.

El letargo post orgásmico empieza a ganarles a ambos, mas ninguno muestra indicios de querer moverse de donde están. Draco se remueve un poco cuando la adormilada respiración de Harry le provoca cosquilleos en su cuello.

─ ¿Estoy aplastándote, verdad? ─ Pregunta con un dejo de risa, aunque no da señales de querer levantarse.

─ No… pero tu respiración me hace cosquillas.

Suelta una carcajada ante esta confesión y en represalia, Draco jalonea su cabello. Cuando el ataque de risa termina, levanta su cabeza de ese cómodo lugar en el que estaba y posa su vista en esos ojos grises. Harry siente un agradable calor inundar su corazón y su piel estremecerse ante la intensa mirada que su pareja le dirige. Una que cala en lo más profundo de su alma, demostrándole con ella todo lo que no puede decirle con palabras.

Sonriendo tiernamente, Harry besa con dulzura sus labios y se incorpora para dejar de aplastarlo. Con extrema suavidad sale del cuerpo de Draco, intentando no lastimarlo. Cuando ambos están sentados, el moreno rebusca en el sofá hasta hallar su olvidada varita y una vez en su poder, conjura algunos encantamientos de limpieza sobre ambos.

Luego de que Draco siente cierta parte de su anatomía libre de una blanquecina y pegajosa sustancia, se recuesta de nuevo en el sillón pero esta vez posando su cabeza en los muslos de Harry. Automáticamente las manos del Gryffindor comienzan a cepillar ese rubio cabello con infinita adoración.

─ Sabes… quizás no sea tan malo este… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Placer culpable? ─ Deja salir Draco con un pensativo tono. ─ Sí, definitivamente no puede haber algo mal con él, siendo que gracias a este peculiar fetiche he tenido la segunda mejor follada de mi vida.

─ ¿Segunda? ─ Cuestiona Harry con un poco de desconcierto y una pizca de celos. ─ ¿Y cuál se lleva el primer lugar?

─ Mmm… Esa sin dudas fue la primera vez que lo hicimos. Aunque si continúas hablándome en Parsel mientras tenemos sexo, estoy seguro de que quizás la desbanquemos del primer puesto.

Harry ríe ante estas ocurrencias y no consigue reprimir la boba sonrisa que cubre su rostro al saber que la mejor experiencia sexual de su novio fue con él. No dice nada y continúa acariciando esa platinada cabellera, logrando que éste entre en un estado de duermevela. Antes de que el sueño lo venza por completo, Draco pregunta algo que lo ha estado intrigando.

─ Por cierto… ¿Qué era lo que decías cuando hablabas en Parsel?

Harry no responde de inmediato y prosigue desperdigando caricias en la cabeza del Slytherin. Se carcome la mente pensando si es conveniente decirle a Draco de todas esas posesivas palabras que expresó, producto de sus desesperados deseos por hacerle ver que ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro y que nada ni nadie podrán cambiar eso.

Minutos enteros pasan sin que Harry pueda decidir qué hacer. Finalmente elige responder con una versión más escueta que la original, pero no por ello menos verdadera. Desafortunadamente, Draco se ha quedado dormido y no alcanza a oírla.

─ Sólo te repetía una y otra vez cuánto te amo, Draco.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado. Díganme qué les pareció en un comentario. ¡No sean tímidos, no muerdo! XD

Hablando en serio, espero que me dejen sus opiniones para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o ya debería dejar de escribir estas locuras.

Calculo que sólo nos quedará otro capítulo más para el cierre de esta mini serie de One-shots. Trataré de tenerlo listo para la semana que viene. ;)

Besitos y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Respuesta Review:**

**Mani:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara! En especial esa última frase, porque si te soy sincera… amé escribirla. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Besito y ya nos leeremos. ^_^


	3. Placer Culpable

**Resumen: **Placeres culpables… aquellos que guardamos en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser. Harry y Draco descubrirán cuáles son los suyos y harán lo que sea para saciarlos. **SLASH**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones unos días y me dejó sola. Por suerte regresó a terminar el trabajo y en recompensa les ha traído un capítulo mucho más largo que los otros. ;)

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **MMDD**, **SakuraALi** y **kim-angel251995**, por sus hermosos comentarios. Y a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos y alertas. En verdad se los agradezco muchísimo. ^_^

**Advertencias:** Sexo explícito. Rimming. (Beso negro o Anilingus, como gustes llamarlo)

**Aclaraciones dentro del fic:** La letra cursiva corresponde a los pensamientos de la conciencia de Draco.

* * *

**Guilty Pleasures**

El día amanece extremadamente frío. Cargadas nubes recubren el embotado cielo y amenazan desde las alturas con descargar una fuerte llovizna. En las abarrotadas calles las personas apresuran su paso para comenzar la jornada. Hombres y mujeres embutidos en largos abrigos se mueven con rapidez para llegar a tiempo a sus correspondientes trabajos, rogando a cualquier deidad que los esté escuchando porque logren arribar a sus oficinas antes de que la tormenta los azote.

Claro que todo esto pasa desapercibido para un atractivo joven que duerme plácidamente en una amplia cama. La durmiente figura se remueve en sueños y aprieta más fuerte las mantas que cubren su desnudez. A pesar de esto, una helada ráfaga de aire se cuela por entre los cobertores, provocándole unos desagradables temblores. Aun dormido, gira automáticamente hacia la derecha en busca de ese cálido cuerpo junto a sí.

Su ceño se frunce al no percibir la conocida tibieza que desprende su pareja. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y tratando de luchar contra la consciencia que intenta despertarlo de su apacible sueño, extiende su mano izquierda en el lugar donde se supone que debería estar recostado su novio, pero hallando nada más que unas desordenadas sábanas.

Un exasperado bufido escapa de sus resecos labios y no encontrando otra solución, decide abrir sus ojos para comprobar con ellos lo que sus otros sentidos ya le han dejado en claro. Cuando sus párpados se abren y su vista se posa en el vacío espacio frente a sí, acepta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Está solo en esta gran cama, la cual se ha vuelto algo fría al no tener la presencia del otro mago en ella.

Draco gruñe con marcada irritación ante este hecho y su mente rápidamente comienza a pensar en el motivo de esta ausencia. No es posible que haya ido a trabajar, ya que es sábado y no está de guardia. Trata de forzar su cerebro a recordar si Harry le dijo algo acerca de que saldría temprano por la mañana, mas no consigue evocar ninguna memoria en la que algo como eso haya ocurrido.

Un pequeño rastro de preocupación se apodera de sí, instalando una molesta sensación en su corazón. Por fortuna, intenta eliminar apresuradamente cualquier vestigio de nerviosismo al forzarse a pensar las cosas con calma y astucia. Después de todo… el que Harry no esté aquí no tiene por qué ser sinónimo de que algo malo haya sucedido. ¿Verdad?

Y si es así… ¿Entonces por qué no puede quitarse de encima ese molesto desasosiego de sí? Su maligna mente parece disfrutar de incrementar este fastidioso sentimiento y trae a colación los sucesos de la noche anterior, fomentando así sus inseguridades. No puede evitar que un ligero rubor cubra sus mejillas al recordar la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó ante esos extrañamente eróticos siseos. Y nuevamente se pregunta qué está mal con él para excitarse en demasía con algo tan raro como eso.

Sacude su cabeza en un desesperado intento por no adentrarse en desconcertantes y perturbadores pensares. Con todas sus fuerzas trata de convencerse a sí mismo que Harry tiene razón y no hay nada de lo que deba avergonzarse, ya que esto es sólo un simple fetiche sexual. Y no es como si él fuera el primero en tenerlos, la mayoría de las personas los poseen.

_¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que Harry no esté durmiendo a tu lado, después de haber descubierto este enfermo secreto tuyo?_

Cuando la despiadada voz de su consciencia deja salir esta pregunta, Draco se paraliza por completo. Un aterrador escalofrío lo recorre al percatarse de que esto es cierto; Harry no da señales de estar por ningún lado, lo cual es sumamente extraño si tenemos en cuenta que él abraza su cuerpo cada noche como si de un pulpo se tratase. Eso sin contar que suele disfrutar de dormir hasta tarde, volviéndose un tremendo incordio el despojarlo de la cama a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

¿Es que su malvada consciencia está en lo cierto y sus mayores temores se han vuelto realidad? ¿Harry habría pensado las cosas con más calma una vez que pudo descargar su excitación, encontrando su parafilia algo totalmente repugnante? ¿Sería por este motivo que él no está durmiendo a su lado? ¿Acaso esto era algo que escapaba de su comprensión y por ello había decidido terminar con su relación?

Una desgarradora sensación oprime su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Siente un agudo dolor instalarse en su garganta y sus ojos comenzar a picar, pero se obliga a no dejar que ni una sola lágrima escape de ellos. Sus manos estrujan fuertemente las sábanas en un inútil afán por reprimir la desesperación que lo asalta. Su boca permanece firmemente cerrada y siente cómo sus dientes rechinan en un claro intento por suprimir un indecoro sollozo.

No cree poder resistir mucho más esto sin quebrarse. Lo único que desea es maldecir a su destino por haberle jugado tal dolorosa broma. Por haberle hecho encontrar a esa persona que significa todo para él, para luego arrebatársela de sí con crueldad. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, dejándole bien en claro que sólo hay un único culpable aquí… y este es él mismo.

Su extraña excitación con la lengua de las serpientes ha hecho que Harry se aleje de él. No tiene idea de qué es lo que hará ahora, sólo desea poder desaparecer de esta triste realidad. Una en la que sabe que jamás volverá a sentir el calor de su novio al acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, después haber hecho el amor por horas… en la que no podrá ver la contagiosa sonrisa de Harry por las cosas más simples de la vida… una en la que él nunca volverá a ser feliz.

Tan ensimismado está en su océano de desolación que no advierte la figura que ingresa sigilosamente en la habitación, acercándose a él. El mago que acaba de entrar se detiene de inmediato a unos centímetros de la cama y lo que observa lo paraliza. Draco está volteado de lado, dándole la espalda. Todo sería algo normal, si no fuera por la gran tristeza que cubre sus facciones. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados con fuerza y las sábanas ya han quedado completamente arrugadas por el violento agarre en el que son sostenidas.

Siente una dolorosa punzada instalarse en su corazón al verlo sufrir de esa manera debido a lo que él supone una pesadilla, por lo que con rapidez intenta despertarlo de ese mal sueño. Sin hacer ni un leve sonido, se agacha hasta que siente tocar sus rodillas en el alfombrado suelo. Una vez hecho esto, acaricia con ternura esa descubierta espalda e inclina su cuerpo para poder susurrar con suavidad en la oreja izquierda de Draco.

─ ¿Draco? Despierta, amor.

El cuerpo de Draco da un respingo al escuchar esas palabras ser dichas con tanto cariño y algo de preocupación. Siente su corazón dar un vuelco y un gran alivio despejar todo rastro de intranquilidad. Sus ojos continúan fuertemente cerrados pero el resto de sus sentidos está alerta, demostrándole que no es un sueño… que Harry sí está detrás suyo y susurrándole al oído.

No dice nada, simplemente se queda quieto mientras percibe cómo las manos de Harry trazan ininteligibles figuras en su piel, a la vez que esos suaves labios comienzan a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello. A sus fosas nasales llega el inconfundible aroma de la exquisita colonia del Gryffindor, hecho que despierta su excitación. Está convencido de que podría quedarse en el hueco del cuello de Harry por horas, simplemente aspirando esa embriagadora fragancia.

Harry suspira con alivio al ver que Draco parece haber despertado de esa pesadilla. Una vez que comprueba que todo está bien, se levanta de su lugar y comienza a alejarse de ese tentador panorama, antes de que pierda el poco autocontrol que posee y se lance sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin.

El rostro de Draco se llena de confusión al percibir cómo esas cálidas manos se alejan de sí, con intensión de no continuar con ese improvisado masaje. Rápidamente se levanta al escuchar a Harry incorporarse del suelo y dar dos pasos hacia la puerta. En un ágil movimiento apresa una de sus manos y lo jala hasta que este cae encima suyo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, captura los labios del moreno e inicia un ardiente beso. Sus manos no pierden tiempo y con prisa lo atraen hacia sí, hasta que ambos miembros se frotan a través de las capas de ropa que los separan.

Los dos jadean ante este roce pero por fortuna algo de cordura trae a Harry de nuevo a la realidad e intenta volver a incorporarse. Sin embargo, se encuentra completamente inmovilizado en el apretado agarre de su pareja, el cual se afianza aún más al percibir sus forcejeos.

─ Draco… Basta. Por favor, detente. ─ Malfoy gruñe algo que no se alcanza a entender al estar besando la sensible piel descubierta del otro. ─ Hablo en serio, Draco. Deja de hacer eso.

─ ¿Por qué? No es como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando. Y ni te atrevas a negarlo, porque cierta parte de tu anatomía te está delatando.

Harry suspira con derrota al ver que Draco está en lo cierto. Sus caderas se restriegan hacia esa deliciosa dureza debajo de él, generando una agradable fricción en su entrepierna. Aun así su mente parece estar más despierta que de costumbre, entregándole la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para terminar con esta interesante actividad, antes de que todo se descontrole a un nivel en el que no podrán detenerse.

─ Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo… pero en serio debemos detenernos.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?

─ ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?

─ ¿Recordar qué? ─ Pregunta con poco interés, enfocando toda su concentración en tratar de colar una mano dentro de los pantalones de Harry.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín, Draco! ¡Deja de hacer eso, estoy intentando decirte algo!

Utilizando toda la fuerza que posee, logra apresar las manos del Slytherin y llevarlas hacia arriba de su cabeza, antes de que estas alcancen su objetivo. Draco intenta removerse, mas sus intentos de escape se ven frustrados al ver la determinada mirada en los ojos de su novio. Jamás lo admitirá en voz alta pero en verdad disfruta de la forma en que Harry emplea ciertos conocimientos de Auror, como lo es esa habilidad para inmovilizarlo utilizando sólo una de sus manos, cada vez que quiere obtener su atención.

─ ¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar deteniéndote así? Es como si disfrutaras el que te tenga retenido de esta forma.

─ No sé de qué estás hablando, Potter. ─ Deja salir con fingido desconcierto, pero delatándose involuntariamente gracias al leve rubor que se apodera de sus mejillas.

─ ¡Sí lo disfrutas! ¡Oh, esto es todo un descubrimiento! ─ Responde Harry con diversión y sin poder reprimir una carcajada.

─ ¡Cierra la boca, idiota! ¿No era que tenías algo tan importante que decirme que no podía ni siquiera esperar a que tuviéramos nuestra matutina sesión de sexo? No veo que estés muy interesado en estos momentos por…

Harry se cansa de escuchar todo ese nervioso parloteo, que sólo tiene como objetivo el distraerlo lo suficiente como para que olvide su reciente descubrimiento, por lo que detiene esa perorata al capturar la boca del rubio en un enérgico beso.

─ Sabes… Te ves adorable cuando balbuceas incoherencias.

─ ¡Los Malfoy no nos vemos adorables! ¡Y tampoco balbuceamos, Potter! ─ Reprende con un ultrajado tono.

─ ¿No? ¿Y entonces cómo lo llaman a eso? ¿Hablar sin parar con extremo nerviosismo?

No puede evitar desaprovechar la inusual oportunidad de mofarse de su novio. Draco se enfada al ser el blanco de sus bromas y en un intento por castigarlo, eleva sus caderas hasta que hacen contacto con el miembro de Harry, enviando placenteras corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. El Gryffindor gime al percibir ese agradable roce, por lo que detiene sus burlas. Entendiendo que el molestarlo sólo hará que vuelva a intentar reanudar esa olvidada actividad.

─ De acuerdo, no volveré a burlarme. Ahora ya sal de la cama, holgazán.

─ Es sábado, Harry. ¿Por qué demonios estás levantado tan temprano?

─ No es tan temprano, Draco. Son las diez de la mañana. ─ Dejando un último beso en la comisura de sus labios, Harry se levanta de la cama y da unos pasos hacia la puerta. ─ Ve a ducharte mientras termino de preparar el desayuno.

─ Aún no me has dicho por qué debo levantarme.

─ Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Andrómeda. Y cito tus exactas palabras: "Tu arruinado estilo hará que compres algo extremadamente burdo, como una de esas tazas muggles con el nombre de mi tía inscripto en él. Así que ni siquiera pienses en ir a comprarlo tú solo, porque no es a uno de tus amiguitos Gryffindor a quién se lo darás, Potter. Yo iré contigo a demostrarte qué es lo que se puede considerar un acertado obsequio para una Slytherin."

Responde arrastrando con exageración las palabras, en un vano intento por imitar la voz de su novio y elevando una ceja en el proceso. Draco bufa con irritación ante la clara burla impresa en él y cruza sus brazos enfurruñado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse ofrecido a realizar esa tarea. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió ayudarlo en ese menester, desperdiciando así la oportunidad de tener una más que satisfactoria sesión de sexo? Sin duda salir con un torpe Gryffindor está quemando sus neuronas.

─ ¡Olvídate del desayuno y vuelve ya mismo a la cama, Potter! Iremos en la tarde a comprar ese estúpido obsequio.

─ ¡Ah, no, que ni se te ocurra! No voy a pasarme todo el resto del día escuchándote despotricar e intentando hechizar a todas esas adolescentes que obstruyen el paso, al quedarse embelesadas con las decoraciones de San Valentín. Fue tú idea el que vayamos en la mañana cuando hay menos personas que importunen el camino. Así que levántate y ve a ducharte de una buena vez.

Al escuchar el inflexible tono con el que habla, a Draco no le queda más opción que resignarse de convencerlo de volver a la cama con él. Soltando un enfadado gruñido, aparta las mantas que cubren su cuerpo y enfila sus pasos hacia el baño, asegurándose de darle una completa vista de su desnudez y demostrándole con ello de lo que se pierde por su terquedad.

Los ojos de Harry no pueden despegarse de ese perfecto cuerpo que se pavonea adrede al pasar por su lado, prometiéndole cientos de lujuriosas ideas si tan sólo él decidiera cambiar de parecer. Siente su boca hacerse agua ante las interesantes imágenes que su pervertida mente comienza a crear. Realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logra apartar su mirada de ese más que tentador panorama; antes de que tire todo por la borda y alcance a Draco en la ducha, para jodérselo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle toda esa insolencia de sí.

Cuando escucha el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el baño, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Por más que lo intenta, no puede desviar su mente de la seductora silueta de Draco. Ese ligeramente musculoso cuerpo se cuela una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Trata de ocupar su atención en tostar de manera correcta las rodajas de pan, pero el recuerdo de ese apetecible trasero no deja de distraerlo. Es casi como si estuviera grabado a fuego en sus retinas.

Cientos de obscenas ideas empiezan a bailar en su mente, despertando con ello una parte de su anatomía que debería permanecer dormida. Su cerebro comienza a perder facultades en cuestión de segundos, reduciéndose a una masa temblorosa. Harry hace lo indecible por recuperar el control de su juicio, mas sus emociones no le dan tregua alguna y continúan acrecentando su libido.

Tan absorto está en su lucha interna que no advierte que hace varios minutos que se ha dejado de escuchar el agua correr en la ducha. Una vez cambiado, Draco entra en la cocina y lo que observa instala una ladina sonrisa en su rostro. Ver a Harry fallar miserablemente al tratar de reprimir su creciente excitación eleva su ego, porque está más que convencido de que su provocación ha surtido el efecto esperado.

Internamente se congratula y admira de su gran capacidad de manipulación, siendo capaz de haberse salido una vez más con la suya. Sigilosamente se acerca hasta colocarse detrás de Harry, para luego posar sus manos en sus caderas y atraerlo hacia atrás en un posesivo abrazo. Su maliciosa sonrisa se ensancha al percibir el temblor que recorre todo el cuerpo de su novio ante su agarre.

Aprovechando que no encuentra ninguna resistencia u objeción, Draco se apega aún más a ese cuerpo hasta que siente su miembro chocar con el trasero del moreno. Harry reprime un gemido ante este agradable contacto y debe emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empujarse hacia atrás en busca de un mayor acercamiento.

Ha advertido las perversas intenciones de su pareja desde un principio, por lo que se dispone a dejarle bien en claro que él no dará el brazo a torcer e irán a comprar el estúpido obsequio sea como sea. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra escapa de su boca al sentir unos finos labios desperdigar pequeños besos en su mejilla derecha; los cuales podrían ser considerados como un inocente gesto, si no fuera porque Draco los está utilizando para distraer la atención de Harry y así mover sus manos hasta que estas apresen por completo su cuerpo.

Una vez que lo tiene fuertemente retenido entre sus brazos, Draco coloca su mentón en el hombro de Harry, asegurándose que su cabello roce la sensible piel de su cuello y genere así un placentero cosquilleo.

─ Mmm… Huele delicioso.

Deja salir en un seductor tono, casi como un ronroneo. Harry traga saliva al escucharlo y se obliga a responder algo, lo que sea con tal de hacer que Draco desista en sus propósitos.

─ Sólo son tostadas, Draco.

─ No me refería a ellas.

Y para dejar en claro su punto, gira su rostro y posa sus labios en el cuello de Harry. Lentamente realiza un camino de besos por toda esa extensión de piel, arrancándole nuevos temblores. La mente del Gryffindor se embriaga con esas placenteras atenciones, desterrando de a poco cualquier indicio de negación. Los delicados besos se tornan en pequeñas succiones, dándole un matiz más erótico a la acción.

Harry intenta apartarse de esos desquiciantes labios, pero no logra hacer que el agarre en el que lo mantiene prisionero mengüe. Coloca sus manos sobre los brazos del Slytherin y con todas sus fuerzas trata de romper el abrazo, mas no lo consigue. Por el contrario, empeora aún más la situación con ello, ya que Draco aprovecha sus forcejeos para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y entrelazar sus dedos.

Este acto instala un agradable calor en el pecho de Harry, el cual se extiende por el resto de su cuerpo. Son muy pocas las veces que Draco realiza gestos tan dulces como ese, por lo que no puede evitar dejar salir un risueño suspiro a la vez que afianza la unión de sus manos. Su mente forcejea un poco ante esta muestra de rendición y le hace ver que eso sólo es otro de los planes de manipulación de su novio para obtener lo que quiere. Y aunque tiene pleno conocimiento de que esto es cierto, eso no impide que se recargue contra Draco y disfrute de esas cariñosas atenciones.

No es que deteste lo calculador y distante que suele ser la mayoría del tiempo. De hecho, ese aura reservado y misterioso fue una de las causas por las que se enamoró de él. No obstante, no hay forma de que pueda negar el hecho de que adora cuando el lado más romántico de Draco sale a la luz. Desafortunadamente, estos momentos no se dan a menudo, por lo que a Harry no le queda más opción que aprovechar al máximo cada vez que estos se dan, incluso de aquellos que son realizados sólo por las maquinaciones del Slytherin para lograr su cometido.

─ Te odio.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? No he hecho nada malo.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¡No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que haces! Sabes que me gusta cuando sacas a relucir a tu Hufflepuff interior y estás usando eso para obtener lo que quieres, maldito manipulador.

Harry suelta esto con gran irritación pero sin aparatarse de ese tierno agarre. Draco no contiene una risita al escuchar el resignado tono de su pareja y casi puede ver el mohín que adorna sus facciones. Todo esto sólo le confirma que ha ganado la batalla que tanto se le estaba resistiendo. Su ladina sonrisa vuelve a alzarse pero por suerte Harry no puede verla.

Sabe que debe premiarlo por haber cedido a sus deseos, por lo que reanuda el recorrido por su cuello. Aunque esta vez los roces de sus labios son mucho más suaves, como una delicada caricia. Y a pesar de ello, una parte de sí gruñe con molestia al comprender que quizás Harry esté disfrutando más de estas tiernas atenciones, que de aquellas pasionales motivadas por su lado Slytherin.

─ Sabes… creo que debería sentirme un poco ofendido por lo que has dicho. El simple hecho de que creas que tengo un lado Hufflepuff ya es de por sí irrisorio; pero el que quieras que lo saque a relucir más a menudo, en el hipotético caso de que tuviera uno, es insultante. ¿Es que mi forma de ser es demasiado fría para ti? ¿Acaso serías más feliz si yo fuera un tejón y te dijera cursilerías cada dos segundos? Quizás sea eso… Tal vez sí prefieres tener a un ñoño Hufflepuff como novio, a estar con alguien tan estoico y astuto como yo. ─ Deja salir con un tinte de tristeza.

─ ¿Qué…? ¡NO! ¡Eso no es lo que yo…! ¡Sabes que nada de eso es cierto, Draco! ─ Harry trata apresuradamente de sacarlo de su error, antes de que el frágil orgullo de Draco se quiebre y terminen discutiendo. Su consciencia se indigna al ver que está a punto de caer ante sus manipulaciones y es por ello que se asegura de tomar el control de sí, forzándolo a no doblegarse aún. ─ ¡Deja de intentar volver esto en mi contra, porque no funcionará! No lograrás hacerme sentir culpable por algo de lo que no soy responsable.

Bruscamente se aparta de Harry al escuchar esa belicosa respuesta. En respuesta, Draco expresa sus palabras con marcado rencor, las cuales están impregnadas con el mordaz tono de antaño.

─ ¿Así que no eres el responsable? ¿Crees que es mi culpa, verdad? Creo recordar que no soy yo quien desea fervientemente que su pareja cambie por completo su personalidad y se convierta en un patético y acaramelado imbécil, Potter.

Su apellido sale de su boca con tanto desprecio que a Harry le provoca un desagradable respingo. No había vuelto a nombrarlo con ese resentimiento desde su sexto año y esto sólo sirve para incrementar su desesperación. ¿Por qué demonios creyó que decirle sobre lo mucho que le gustan sus tiernos gestos sería una buena idea? ¿Cómo pudo obviar el hecho de que su orgullo se sentiría claramente ofendido? ¿En qué habría estado pensando cuando creyó que Draco no interpretaría esto como una muestra de que él preferiría tener a alguien más romántico a su lado, en vez de a un impasible y artero Slytherin?

Harry se abraza a sí mismo, intentando brindarse un poco de calor ante el repentino frío que lo recorre desde que Draco se alejó de él. Levanta su mirada y la posa en la silueta de su novio, el cual está observando ensimismado el plomizo cielo londinense a través del ventanal de su cocina. Su ceño está completamente fruncido, expresando con ello su gran enfado. Sólo sus manos reflejan otro sentimiento que no sea irritación, ya que estas tiemblan imperceptiblemente con algo similar al miedo.

Años de conocerle le han dado la capacidad de notar hasta la más pequeñísima expresión en él. Una dolorosa punzada lacera su corazón al comprender lo que está pasando por su mente. Podría apostar toda su fortuna a que Draco enmascara con rabia su miedo al creer, erróneamente, que él ya no quiere estar en una relación con alguien tan poco romántico. Sabe lo mucho que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, producto de sus enseñanzas sangre pura por parte de su padre, por lo que no puede evitar reprenderse mentalmente al haberle dado la impresión de que es demasiado frío para él.

Harry se carcome los sesos pensando una forma de disculparse con Draco, de hacerle ver lo mucho que lo ama tal cual es. Con todas sus mañas, manipulaciones y sarcásticos comentarios. Sin embargo, su voz parece haberse extraviado y su cerebro no ayuda en lo absoluto a generar las palabras necesarias para arreglar las cosas con su novio. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y trata de hallar coraje desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero es una tarea muy difícil debido a los desesperantes sentimientos que lo acometen. Sin duda odia pelear con Draco, más aún cuando sabe que la culpa es absolutamente suya.

Draco continúa con la vista fija en el cielo, mientras en su mente se repite una y otra vez la discusión de unos minutos atrás. El enfado que lo recorre se ve eclipsado por una desagradable sensación, la cual retuerce sus entrañas y provoca que sus manos tiemblen incontrolables. El miedo toma el control una vez más y le demuestra por medio de su conciencia que su más grande temor está volviéndose realidad.

_¿Acaso creíste que Harry no se cansaría de tu distante actitud? ¿De verdad pensaste que él jamás se hartaría de tus manipulaciones? ¿En realidad eres tan ingenuo para creer que él estaría a tu lado siempre, a pesar de que tú nunca puedas expresarle abiertamente todo lo que significa para ti? ¡Vaya iluso que eres! ¿Cómo pudiste creer que nunca llegaría el día en el que Harry decidiera dejarte, para encontrar a esa persona que lo trate de la forma en que él se merece, repitiéndole una y otra vez con cientos de tiernos gestos cuán importante es en su vida, susurrándole hasta el cansancio que nada tendría sentido si él no está a su lado?_

Siente sus ojos volver a arder ante estos crueles pensares, porque está claro que su conciencia tiene razón. Fue un idiota al creer que Harry podría ser feliz a su lado, a pesar de que él nunca pueda llegar a demostrar sin tapujos sus sentimientos. Sabe más que nadie que Harry se merece a alguien mucho mejor que él. Alguien que no se avergüence de realizar un acto tan cursi como tomar su mano cuando salen al Callejón Diagon… alguien que le diga varias veces al día cuánto lo ama… una persona que esté dispuesta a cumplir todos sus caprichos y deseos, sin ninguna objeción…

Y aun sabiendo esto… Draco no puede evitar luchar con uñas y dientes por su relación. Porque aunque esto suene algo egoísta, y quizás así lo sea, sabe que si no impide que Harry halle a quien lo trate de esa forma… él se convertirá en el ser más infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Un insoportable dolor comprime su corazón. La sangre que corre por sus venas parece haberse espesado, a la vez que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo asalta. Tiene que hacer algo antes de que el pánico nuble por completo su raciocinio, mas no encuentra las fuerzas suficientes como para despegarse de su lugar e implorarle a Harry que lo perdone por su momento de idiotez.

Apoya su frente en la ventana y cierra sus ojos. Un débil suspiro escapa de sus labios al percibir el contraste entre su tibia piel y el frío vidrio. Inspirando un poco de aire, Draco toma una decisión. Su conciencia lo ha devuelto una vez más a la realidad y le ha hecho saber con sus mordaces preguntas qué debe hacer. Y por primera vez en su vida, ya no siente ni un pequeño rastro de nervios ante lo que está por venir. Porque sabe que ésta es la única oportunidad que tiene de demostrarle a Harry por qué están juntos, de hacerle ver que nada ni nadie podrá jamás reemplazar al otro.

Abre sus ojos y dejando salir un último suspiro, se aparta de la ventana. Su mirada rápidamente se posa en el abatido rostro de Harry y eso es lo último que necesita para terminar de convencerse de que debe hacer esto. Lentamente se acerca hasta colocarse a unos pocos centímetros del otro y en un veloz movimiento, apresa el cuerpo del moreno contra la mesada de la cocina.

Harry abre sus ojos al percibir el cuerpo del Slytherin tan cerca suyo. Sus miradas se conectan en un mudo intercambio, reflejando con ellas lo que no pueden decir con palabras. Draco despierta de ese trance en que lo mantienen cautivo esas bellas esmeraldas y con sigilo se apoya sobre la mesada; asegurándose de que sus brazos queden a los costados del Gryffindor como dos firmes barreras, las cuales le impidan cualquier intento de escape.

Harry siente su cuerpo sobresaltarse al percibir cómo se encuentra totalmente atrapado, a merced de lo que su pareja quiera hacerle. Su nerviosismo se incrementa, ocasionando que desvíe su mirada de esas grises iris que tratan de taladrar su alma en busca de algo. Al ver esto, Draco lleva una de sus manos a la barbilla del hombre frente a sí y la levanta hasta que esos ojos verdes vuelven a hacer contacto con los suyos.

─ Draco, yo lo…

─ No. No digas nada. ¿Sí? Sólo… ─ Draco interrumpe de inmediato la disculpa de Harry, a la vez que se arma de valor para dejar salir esas palabras que tanto le están costando expresar. ─ Sólo… cierra los ojos.

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Por favor, hazlo. Cierra los ojos, Harry.

Lo observa por unos segundos con desconcierto, pero finalmente se aviene a la petición. Cuando Draco ve que unos párpados cubren esas fascinantes esmeraldas, se apega aún más a él hasta que está completamente reclinado contra su cuerpo. Su rostro se acerca a la oreja izquierda del moreno y susurra en ella con suavidad, provocando que un ligero temblor recorra a Harry.

─ Harry… Por lo que más quieras, olvídate del estúpido regalo de Andrómeda. Te doy mi palabra de que mañana iremos por él y no me quejaré de nada ni trataré de hechizar a ninguna adolescente.

─ ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti el que nos quedemos?

─ Te lo diré si prometes no volver a insistir con ello.

─ ¡Lo prometo! Ahora dime por qué estás empecinado con quedarnos aquí.

Se aleja unos centímetros de Harry para poder apreciar su expresión. Sus ojos aún permanecen cerrados, mientras que su boca está ligeramente abierta. Una embobada sonrisa cubre las facciones de Draco al ver frente a sí al hombre que ha causado estragos en su ser, el único que ha sido capaz de hacerlo realmente feliz. Su determinación aumenta aún más con esto y a pesar de que las palabras no salgan de su mente, comprende que no es necesario que diga nada para demostrar lo que siente. No cuando puede hacerlo mediante acciones.

Con delicadeza se acerca y posa sus labios en los de Harry. El beso comienza como un inocente roce, pero incrementa su intensidad en el momento en que Draco coloca sus manos en las caderas de su pareja. Un pequeño gemido se entremezcla en el beso y es allí donde el rubio aprovecha para intensificar el beso. Su lengua recorre el labio inferior de Harry, pidiéndole permiso para ingresar. El pedido es concedido y ambas lenguas vuelven a unirse en una danza que tan bien conocen.

No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo pasan así, recorriendo sus bocas por completo y ahogando algunos gemidos dentro de ese intenso beso. De lo que sí está seguro Harry es que Draco ha vuelto a tomar el control y con ello intenta demostrarle algo, aunque no tiene muy en claro qué es.

En un rápido movimiento, atrae el cuerpo de Harry hasta que ambas excitaciones se chocan, enviándole nuevos temblores a los dos. Draco jadea ante esta deliciosa fricción y se separa de esa adictiva boca, para pasar a posar sus labios en su cuello. Los suaves besos se entremezclan con leves succiones, ocasionando que se retuerza en goce ante estas atenciones.

Sonríe al percibir cómo Harry arquea su cabeza para brindarle más lugar a esa boca que lo está enloqueciendo, a la vez que una de sus manos viaja a las rubias hebras y jalan de ellas con desespero. Este accionar provoca que Draco muerda con fuerza su cuello en reprimenda, por haber intentado tomar el control. Un ahogado jadeo escapa desde lo más profundo de sí, mezcla de placer y dolor.

El agarre sobre su cabello se suelta y las manos de Harry caen a los costados, intentando sostenerse de algún lado. Finalmente acepta que su novio está en plan dominante y no le permitirá bajo ningún concepto marcar un ritmo. Internamente gime ante este pensar, porque sabe más que nadie lo que le espera si osa desafiar al lado más autoritario y posesivo de Draco. Tomando una sabia decisión, no presenta objeción alguna y le cede el control, tal cual obediente sumiso lo haría.

Al percibir el cambio en su actitud, Draco lame el lugar donde sus dientes han mordido, como si pretendiera aliviar un poco el dolor. Harry cierra sus ojos con más fuerza al sentir esas tiernas caricias, las cuales no sólo pretenden aplacar el daño que fue ocasionado sino también demostrar que sólo él puede hacer que realmente desee este rudo tratamiento.

Una de las manos de Draco se cuela entre ambos cuerpos y alcanza la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry. El cuerpo del Gryffindor salta hacia atrás automáticamente ante este roce, pero su espalda choca dolorosamente contra la mesada. Al ver la incómoda posición en la que se haya su pareja, decide que es hora de llevar esto a un lugar más confortable.

Tomando una de las manos de Harry en la suya, lo atrae hacia sí y comienza a caminar hacia atrás con destino a su habitación. En ningún momento deja de besar y mordisquear el cuello de Harry. Cuando su espalda choca con la puerta de su recámara, se aparta lo suficiente para poder abrirla y arrastrarlo dentro de la misma.

Harry no tiene ni siquiera tiempo de decir algo, ya que de inmediato es arrojado a la cama. Draco se queda parado imponente frente a sí, observándolo con intensidad. Sus grises ojos lo atraviesan como dos filosas dagas, incrementando así su nerviosismo. Sus inseguridades asoman cada vez que él lo mira de esa penetrante forma, instalando en sí unos irrefrenables deseos por esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Lo cual es un pensamiento realmente estúpido, si tenemos en cuenta que aún posee todas sus ropas puestas.

Draco no puede apartar la vista de ese hermoso cuerpo que se retuerce con nerviosismo. Sus ojos recorren esa tentadora figura con fascinación, intentando grabar en su mente cada aspecto físico de él. El nerviosismo de Harry se incrementa al ver esa depredadora mirada observarlo con hambre, como si estuviera frente a una jugosa presa y él, tal cual predador, se preparara para devorarla.

Harry se identifica sobremanera ante esta comparación que ha creado su mente, ya que no puede negar el sentirse como un acorralado e indefenso animal a la espera de ser comido por esa peligrosa fiera que es su novio. Esta idea es muy erótica y al mismo tiempo inquietante, mas eso no parece molestarlo en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, eleva aún más sus ansias de entregarse completamente a él.

Draco despierta de su ensoñación cuando descubre a Harry mordiéndose su labio inferior, intentado reprimir lo que parece ser un gemido y se dice que ya ha sido demasiada apreciación por un día, ha llegado la hora de pasar a la acción. Como si de un felino se tratara, se acerca al borde de la cama dando unos seductores pasos. Se detiene cuando sus rodillas tocan el borde del colchón y regalándole una intensa mirada, comienza a quitarse lentamente la ropa.

Esa especie de striptease que realiza eleva aún más la excitación de Harry. Sus ojos apenas parpadean, demasiado ocupados en no perderse ningún detalle de esa sensual actividad. La boca se le hace agua cuando por fin aparece en su campo visual ese lampiño pecho y a duras penas puede contener esos irrefrenables deseos que lo incitan a lamer cada centímetro de esa blanca piel.

Draco se percata de inmediato de la hambrienta mirada que está recibiendo y sonríe internamente. Fingiendo que no lo ha notado, continúa con ese desquiciante espectáculo que está volviendo loco a Harry. Sus manos bajan con parsimonia por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón. Utilizando sus dedos la desprende y baja el cierre de los pantalones, asegurándose de que se escuche claramente el sonido de la cremallera al abrirse.

Harry traga forzosamente ante esta provocadora acción y mantiene la vista fija en el glorioso bulto que esconde un negro bóxer. Su boca se llena de saliva al imaginar llevarse ese gran miembro a ella y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no levantarse de aquí e intentar atraerlo hacia sí para cumplir su cometido. Las verdes iris se oscurecen producto del intenso deseo que lo asalta, por lo que Draco aprovecha para aumentar su anhelo.

Una de sus manos comienza a masajear su más que erguido pene, a la vez que la otra asciende por su pecho hasta alcanzar una de sus tetillas. Suaves movimientos sobre ese pequeño botón son desperdigados para endurecerlo, sin dejar ni por un segundo de frotar su excitación a través de la tela de su ropa interior. Cuando lo tiene completamente erecto dirige su atención al otro, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos para que adquiera el mismo estado que su gemelo.

Un desesperado jadeo escapa de la boca de Harry al ver tal despliegue de sensualidad. Desesperadamente intenta decirle que se detenga, que deje de provocarlo de esta forma y lo tome de una vez. No obstante, lo único que puede hacer es removerse entre las desordenadas sábanas, luchando por reprimir todos esos depravados gemidos que amenazan con escapársele.

El sonido de un enardecido suspiro lo aparta de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a posar su atención en el hombre frente a él. Los ojos de Draco lo observan con avidez, mientras que su bello rostro refleja fielmente el placer que sus propias manos están provocando sobre esas erógenas zonas de su cuerpo. Harry no puede evitar sentir celos de esas pálidas manos que están causando tales reacciones en su novio, las cuales están tomando su lugar al generar esa excitación. El simple pensamiento es completamente absurdo, pero al moreno no le importa en lo absoluto. Sólo desea que ese narcisista Slytherin deje de tocarse a sí mismo con tanta veneración y se dedique a amarlo a él.

Draco se percata de inmediato de la lucha interna que mantiene Harry, por lo que detiene sus incitaciones y reanuda la tarea de quitarse la ropa. Sus manos ejercen fuerza hacia abajo para bajar sus pantalones y junto a ellos su ropa interior. Una vez que estos tocan el suelo forcejea un poco para poder quitarlos, debido a que sus zapatos obstaculizan la acción. Cuando finalmente consigue retirar toda la ropa de su cuerpo, permanece parado unos segundos sobre el alfombrado suelo.

Harry queda cautivado al verlo totalmente desnudo frente a sí. No importa cuántos años pasen, sabe que jamás podrá cansarse de ver ese hermoso cuerpo sin que ninguna molesta prenda oculte cada perfecto atributo de él. Porque no importa que la marca tenebrosa esté grabada a fuego en su brazo izquierdo, ni que varias cicatrices estén esparcidas por su pecho producto del Sectumsempra que le lanzó… para él Draco es la persona más bella del mundo. Y nada ni nadie le convencerán de lo contrario.

Draco deja que deleite su vista un poco más y luego se sube a la cama en un sensual movimiento. Su cuerpo cubre por completo el de Harry y sin desperdiciar un segundo más lo besa con fiereza. La posesiva forma en que se apodera de sus labios obnubila su mente y lo paraliza enteramente, haciendo que lo único en lo que pueda pensar sea en responderle con fervor.

Algunos minutos después, Draco se aparta de esa tentadora boca y eleva un poco su cabeza para poder ver a Harry. La imagen que observa incrementa aún más sus ansias de hacerle saber lo que significa para él, ya que tiene pleno conocimiento de que jamás podrá apartarse de él. No después de haber visto la forma en que su rostro se contrae en un rictus de placer, a la vez que su boca se encuentra entreabierta intentando recuperar el aliento.

Con mucha delicadeza le quita las gafas y las deja descuidadamente a un lado. La intensidad con la que esas esmeraldas lo observan hace que un agradable calor se extienda por su pecho. Sin poder contenerse más, se inclina y muerde con suavidad el labio inferior de Harry, para pasar a desperdigar una serie de incitantes besos por su mentón. Draco comienza un descenso por toda esa expuesta piel, disfrutando en demasía al sentir la garganta del Gryffindor pasar saliva y movilizar de ese modo los músculos en ella. Al llegar a su cuello los besos se convierten en fuertes succiones, las cuales se entremezclan con alguna que otra mordida.

No se entretiene mucho en esa parte y sigue bajando hasta encontrarse con un impedimento, el sweater de Harry. Draco gruñe con enfado al ser vilmente interrumpido por esa abrigada prenda, por lo que lleva una de sus manos a las caderas de su novio para intentar quitárselo. Sin embargo, sus forcejeos no surten efecto alguno porque su cuerpo bloquea el del otro. Luego de varios fallidos intentos se detiene y obliga a su mente a pensar más allá de su notable excitación.

Depositando un último beso en su cuello, se levanta y mueve hasta colocarse a horcajadas de Harry. Con el camino más despejado, sus manos rápidamente se dirigen a deshacerse de esa molesta ropa que oculta parte del cuerpo de su pareja. Jalonea hasta arriba con lentitud, a la vez que sus dedos rozan cada centímetro de la piel que empieza a aparecer en su campo visual, estremeciendo con ello a la figura debajo suyo.

─ Levántate un poco para que pueda quitártelo.

La voz es dicha con un tono que no da opción a réplica, aunque no es como si Harry tuviera intenciones de contradecirlo de todos modos. Por el contrario, lo que más desea en este momento es sacarse de encima todas esas fastidiosas capas de tela que lo apartan de sentir la suave piel de Draco. En un ágil movimiento se incorpora y le permite al rubio que le quite no sólo su sweater, sino también su remera.

Una vez hecho esto, el firme pecho de Harry queda al descubierto por pocos instantes, ya que de inmediato Draco lleva sus manos a él y comienza a recorrerlo con veneración, dedicándole mayor atención a sus tetillas. Aun sentado sobre el regazo del Gryffindor, acaricia esos rosados botones hasta que los siente endurecerse entre sus dedos.

Harry no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás en un claro gesto de placer, a la vez que de su boca escapa un enérgico gemido. Sus manos necesitan encontrar algo de lo que aferrarse, por lo que con presteza rodean la cintura de Draco en un fuerte agarre. Al percibir esos brazos sostenerlo con marcada necesidad, atrae a Harry hacia sí y vuelve a atacar esos labios a los que se ha hecho adicto.

Los brazos de Draco se enroscan en el cuello de su pareja, mientras sus manos juguetean con el moreno cabello. En ningún momento sus bocas dejan de explorarse la una a la otra. Harry eleva sus caderas en un involuntario movimiento, generando una deliciosa fricción entre ambas erecciones y es ahí donde un poco de cordura regresa a la nublada mente del Slytherin. Porque esto no es lo que él tenía planeado.

Reuniendo todas la fuerza que posee, arrastra a Harry consigo hasta que ambos quedan acostados en la cama. El beso se rompe ante este brusco accionar, mas ninguno le da importancia al estar demasiado ocupados frotando sus entrepiernas. Nuevamente Draco comienza a besar el cuello de Harry y emprende desde allí un camino de besos con dirección sur. Lamidas y algunas pequeñas mordidas son esparcidas por cada parte de su pecho, mientras que una de sus manos se cuela entre ambos y acaricia la erección de Harry por sobre sus pantalones.

Al llegar a su ombligo, Draco lame con lasciva toda la piel circundante a ese diminuto agujerito. Su lengua se introduce en él varias veces, arrancándole unos desesperados sonidos al joven debajo de sí. Continúa torturándolo unos segundos más y luego regresa su atención a besar sus caderas. Su rostro está tan cerca de esa necesitada excitación que le es imposible no rozarlo con su barbilla a cada movimiento que hace. Y a pesar de esto… la frustración que Harry siente es suprema, porque el hecho de llevar puestos aun sus pantalones sólo lo aleja de esa impúdica boca que está chupando tan fuertemente su piel.

La mano que todavía frota su erección desprende el botón de su pantalón y baja el cierre. Al percibir cómo la presión sobre su miembro disminuye un poco ante esto, un aliviado suspiro escapa de los labios de Harry. Draco se incorpora de su lugar y empieza a deslizar hacia abajo esa resistente tela, llevándose en el proceso su ropa interior. A su vez, Harry eleva lo más que puede su pelvis para facilitarle el trabajo a su novio.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que todas las prendas del Gryffindor estén haciéndole compañía a las del Slytherin en el suelo. Draco se toma unos segundos para apreciar el desnudo cuerpo frente a sí. Su mirada se oscurece al ver esa tentadora figura observarlo con una muda súplica, implorándole que lo haga suyo. Y como él es muy benévolo… eso es justamente lo que hará.

─ Date la vuelta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Pregunta Harry con desconcierto. Su mente está demasiado perdida en un mar de excitación como para comprender qué es lo que ocurre.

─ Sólo hazlo y no cuestiones.

Al escuchar de nuevo ese autoritario tono, no le queda más opción que hacer como se le ha ordenado. Impulsándose con sus brazos, Harry gira su cuerpo hasta que se encuentra recostado boca abajo. Un nervioso escalofrío lo asalta por completo al sentirse tan expuesto ante su pareja en esa posición. Draco lo recorre rápidamente con su mirada pero no se entretiene mucho más, ansioso por hacer realidad todas aquellas ideas que su obscena mente está creando.

Con suavidad vuelve a colocarse a horcajadas, pero asegurándose siempre de no aplastarlo. Sin siquiera haber tenido la intención de hacerlo, su miembro queda colocado encima del trasero de Harry. Al percibir esa dureza contra sí, el moreno no logra contener un ahogado jadeo. Su cuerpo tiembla con mayor intensidad y lo único que puede hacer es esconder su rostro en la almohada, intentando reprimir un poco la vergüenza que lo acomete.

Draco tiene que cerrar sus ojos un instante ante la placentera sensación que lo recorre al estar en esta posición, sólo las sacudidas que da el cuerpo de Harry pueden traerlo devuelta a la realidad. Lentamente se inclina hasta colocar su rostro a un lado de la cabeza del moreno, apegándose así a esa temblorosa espalda. Girando hacia la derecha, Draco toma en su boca el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Harry y le regala una serie de provocativas lamidas con el fin de quitarle un poco de ese nerviosismo.

Un gemido queda apaciguado entre la almohada, haciendo sonreír al Slytherin. Cuando se cansa de torturar esa parte de su anatomía, comienza a dejar tiernos besos en la nuca de Harry. Éste, por su parte, gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda y respira con ansiedad al sentir esos suaves labios recorrerlo con tanta adoración. Draco vuelve a descender pero esta vez besando cada parte de esa amplia espalda.

Una vez que abandona la parte posterior de su cuello, baja por su columna vertebral dando sensuales lamidas por toda esa serie de huesos. Harry ya ni siquiera intenta reprimir los gemidos, por el contrario, los deja salir con fuerza. Olvidado queda cualquier rastro de pudor que tanto lo inhibió minutos atrás. Draco sigue descendiendo por toda esa gran extensión de piel, besando y tocando todo a su paso hasta que sus labios alcanzan la espalda baja de Harry.

Se detiene un segundo para apreciar ese respingón trasero que tanto le gusta y siente su erección dar un salto ante lo que está por hacer. Sus manos van directamente a posarse en él, masajeándolo con fogosidad. Harry pega un fuerte alarido al percibir ese pecaminoso masaje en tal parte de su anatomía, incrementando con ello los jadeos que escapan de sí.

Justo cuando cree que morirá de frustración al tener su entrepierna apresada contra el colchón y sin posibilidad de tocarse a él mismo, Draco realiza algo que le hará más tarde enrojecer totalmente al pensar en ello. Las pálidas manos del Slytherin separan sus nalgas en un lento movimiento, exponiendo así su entrada.

─ Dra… Draco… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─ Shh… tranquilo. No voy a hacer nada. A menos nada que no te vaya a gustar. Ahora sólo relájate y disfruta. Yo sé que lo harás.

Sin decir más, se mueve hasta que su rostro queda a unos centímetros de ese trasero y deja una larga lamida en su fruncido agujerito. Harry pega un salto ante esto, a la vez que de su boca salen una serie de ininteligibles palabras. Draco sonríe ladinamente al percibir cómo ese pequeño orificio se cierra con prisa luego de que su lengua lo recorre.

Intenta apartarse con prisa pero Draco no se lo permite, al contrario, incrementa aún más sus lamidas. Recorre con entusiasmo cada centímetro de ese oculto lugar, dejando alguna que otra intensa succión. Cuando lo siente comenzar a relajarse ante sus atenciones, Draco decide aumentar aún más su labor y es en ese mismo momento en el que lame por última vez esa arrugada entrada.

No atina a protestar siquiera por la ausencia de esas succiones porque antes de que se dé cuenta, Draco presiona en ese orificio con su lengua y se adentra en lo más profundo y oscuro de sí. Sus jadeos se han vuelto depravados gritos, mas no le importa en lo absoluto. Lo único que puede hacer es gemir con todas sus fuerzas y mover su cuerpo lo necesario para obtener más de eso.

Draco adentra su lengua lo más que puede y percibe cómo esos anillos de músculos se abren con rapidez, relajándose y brindándole más espacio. Sale de ese lugar sólo para comenzar a chupar con fuerza la piel de esa entrada, realizando unos impúdicos sonidos de succión. Harry se retuerce en puro éxtasis gracias a las placenteras sensaciones que esa lengua genera.

El goce es tal que a Harry no le queda más opción que cerrar fuertemente sus ojos. Porque no puede creer que su vanidoso y refinado novio le esté haciendo eso. Simplemente no cabe en sí el que esté usando su filosa lengua para tal propósito. Una chupada extremadamente enérgica nubla su autocontrol, provocando que se empuje contra el rostro de Draco en busca de más. De más de esas succiones que parecen querer comérselo entero.

Cuando este pensamiento lo asalta, se percata de que es cierto. Draco está comiéndose su trasero con su boca y su lengua. Y esa idea es tan inmoral… tan sucia… que siente sus mejillas arder en extrema vergüenza. Y a pesar de ello, sólo quiere que esto no acabe jamás… lo único que desea es que esa impúdica boca nunca abandone lo que está haciendo.

Draco sabe que Harry está cerca de alcanzar el clímax, por lo que se adentra una última vez en su abierta entrada y luego se aparta del otro cuerpo. Descuidadamente limpia con sus manos los rastros de saliva que quedaron en su boca, a la vez que posa su mirada en la temblorosa figura frente a sus ojos.

Completamente expuesto, gimoteando incoherencias y con el cuerpo convulsionando en placer, Harry es la viva imagen del pecado. Unos ojos grises lo observan totalmente hipnotizados y llenos de lascivia. Draco sale de su ensimismamiento cuando siente a su miembro dar un doloroso salto, es en ese momento donde su mente vuelve a centrarse en reanudar la acción.

Draco da una veloz mirada por el suelo de la habitación en busca de su ropa, la cual divisa a unos metros de su lecho junto al sweater de Harry. Dando un rápido salto, se baja de la cama y en dos zancadas alcanza sus pantalones. Una vez que los tiene en su poder, rebusca en uno de los bolsillos su varita y cuando la encuentra, regresa de inmediato junto a su novio.

Con un floreo de la misma, un frasco sale disparado desde uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz y aterriza en su mano. Sin perder más tiempo lo destapa y embarduna una generosa porción de ese viscoso líquido en su hombría. Sus dedos quedan completamente mojados con la sustancia, pero no muestra señales de querer limpiarlos. En cambio, se desplaza por la cama hasta que nuevamente se posiciona a horcajadas de Harry.

Una de sus manos separa las nalgas de Harry, mientras la otra cuela un dedo en la todavía húmeda entrada, producto de su anterior tratamiento. El Gryffindor gime fuerte al percibir esta nueva intrusión que se encarga de prepararlo para lo que sigue. Otro dedo acompaña al primero y empiezan un movimiento de tijeras, expandiendo aún más sus músculos. Draco intenta añadir otro más pero es bruscamente detenido.

─ ¡Oh, por lo que más quieras, Draco! ¡Hazlo ya, estoy más que listo!

─ ¿Estamos algo impacientes, verdad? ─ Responde con diversión. Soltando una burlona risita e ignorando olímpicamente la súplica de Harry, se asegura de mover sus dedos de tal manera que estos rocen ese punto que lo volverá loco.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín, sí!

Estas son las últimas palabras coherentes que escapan de los labios de Harry, ya que segundos después lo único que se escuchan son unas ininteligibles murmuraciones, mezcladas con una serie de gimoteos. Draco lo tortura un poco más con ello, disfrutando con regocijo la forma en que su novio se retuerce debajo de él ante sus atenciones. Cuando los gemidos se vuelven necesitados aullidos, retira sus dedos y sin darle tiempo a que proteste por la ausencia de los mismos, dirige su erección a esa palpitante entrada y comienza a ingresar con escandalosa lentitud.

Harry gime aún más fuerte al percibir cómo es llenado de a poco, mientras que sus músculos se expanden para hacerle lugar a ese gran miembro. Cada milímetro que se introduce genera cientos de descargas por su cuerpo y aun así, esto no es suficiente. Porque esta desesperante parsimonia con la que se adentra está matándolo. En un exasperado movimiento por obtener más, impulsa sus caderas hacia atrás al encuentro de su pareja. Draco reprime un jadeo ante este impulsivo arrebato y no pudiendo contenerse más, se termina de empujar de una sola embestida en ese ardiente interior.

Ambos gimen con intensidad cuando toda esa extensión queda enterrada. Las sensaciones son tan fuertes, que Draco no puede hacer otra cosa más que inclinarse hasta que cubre por completo al otro. En un intento por suprimir las incontrolables ganas de empezar a salir y entrar con frenesí en ese cuerpo, comienza a besar cariñosamente la sudada nuca del moreno, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro y así no lastimarlo.

A su vez, Harry tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos estrujan con brío las sábanas, producto de todo ese placer que está sintiendo. Cuando Draco lo percibe removerse debajo de él y tratar de elevarse lo suficiente como para hacerle notar que ya está listo, mueve su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba. Su mano toma la de Harry entre la suya y entrelaza sus dedos, haciendo que suelte con ello ese enérgico agarre sobre las mantas. En ningún momento deja de besar la nuca del Gryffindor.

Harry abre sus ojos al notar ese dulce gesto y siente claramente cómo una boba sonrisa regresa a su rostro. No puede evitar asir con más ímpetu la mano de Draco y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, hasta que ambos están completamente pegados. Utilizando todas las fuerzas que tiene, eleva un poco su espalda y gira su rostro, buscando la boca de su novio.

Draco rápidamente se inclina y captura sus labios en un acalorado beso. A pesar de que la posición no es la más cómoda de todas, se las ingenian para intensificar el contacto. Con la mayor suavidad posible sale del interior de Harry y dando una fuerte embestida, vuelve a ingresar en esa ardiente cavidad. Draco sólo necesita dar tres embates para hallar ese bendito punto en su amante, capaz de hacerlo gritar e implorar por más.

Un ahogado alarido escapa de la boca de Harry, mientras su cuerpo se llena de una placentera corriente eléctrica cada vez que ese miembro golpea insistentemente su próstata. Sus manos nunca se sueltan y sus dedos permanecen fuertemente entrelazados, anclándolos a esta realidad donde todo es pasión… Esa realidad en la que sus cuerpos expresan lo que sienten el uno por el otro en una lujuriosa danza… Aquella en la cual ambos demuestran su unión haciendo el amor.

No necesitan de frívolas palabras ni de empalagosos poemas recitados bajo un estrellado cielo, para ellos sólo basta con tenerse el uno al otro de esta forma. Amándose y jurándose silenciosas promesas de pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Siempre juntos. Porque ambos saben que no puede ser de otra manera.

Pierden la noción del tiempo que pasan así, moviéndose rítmicamente y sin parar. Los gemidos de Harry han pasado a ser gritos de placer y Draco debe morder su labio para no soltar él también un indecoroso gimoteo, al escuchar esos celestiales sonidos que hace. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimirlos, toma firmemente la cadera derecha de su novio y embiste con más intensidad en ese apretado interior, asegurándose de que con cada estocada golpee su próstata.

Los minutos pasan y las certeras embestidas los envuelven en una vorágine de placer. La mano que sujeta con firmeza la cadera de Harry se cuela entre ambos cuerpos, con la intención de alcanzar la aprisionada erección. Una vez que la sujeta, comienza un frenético vaivén sobre toda la extensión. Están muy cerca, ambos pueden sentirlo.

─ Draco… No… No puedo aguantar…

─ Tampoco yo… Juntos… ─ Deja salir en una especie de jadeo, aumentando aún más sus erráticas arremetidas.

El sentir ese apresurado sube y baja sobre su pene, a la vez que la erección de Draco no para de embestir furiosamente en su interior es todo el estímulo que necesita para llegar al clímax. Dando un fuerte grito, Harry se viene ensuciando las sábanas y la mano de su pareja. Draco percibe esa palpitante entrada comprimir imposiblemente su miembro y no puede reprimirlo más. Cumpliendo sus previas palabras, alcanza el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Harry.

Ambos colapsan sobre la cama, totalmente exhaustos pero más que satisfechos. Sus manos aún permanecen fuertemente unidas en ese tierno agarre. El sonido de sus aceleradas respiraciones tratando de recuperar el aliento es lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Draco es el primero en recobrar algo de aplomo y de inmediato se percata de que su cuerpo está literalmente aplastando al de Harry.

Juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedan después de toda esa intensa actividad, quita la mano que tiene aprisionada contra la cama y la utiliza para incorporarse lo suficiente como para no seguir cargando todo su peso contra la espalda de Harry. No obstante, un molesto gruñido se deja oír y lo detiene en el acto.

─ No te levantes.

─ ¡Qué irónico! Si mal no recuerdo, hace unas pocas horas me ordenaste que haga exactamente lo opuesto. ─ Replica con un jocoso tono, soltando una burlesca risita al escuchar el exasperado bufido que Harry libera. No puede verlo, pero está seguro de que éste acaba de rodar sus ojos ante su broma. ─ Tengo que levantarme. No podemos quedarnos así por siempre, Harry. Además comienzo a sentir mis músculos resentirse por todo el esfuerzo que hacen para no aplastarte. ¡Y te juro que si por esto me causas un desgarro voy a matarte, Potter!

─ ¡Merlín no lo permita! Te pondrías más insufrible y gruñón que de costumbre. Y estoy seguro de que me obligarías a masajearte la zona afectada todo el día. ─ Responde con diversión, siguiéndole la pulla.

─ ¡Hey! Yo no soy insufrible.

─ Pero si admites que eres gruñón.

─ Te estás ganando una semana de abstinencia sexual, Potter. ─ Deja salir con fingido enfado.

─ Difícilmente pueda esa débil amenaza asustarme.

─ ¿Y por qué no? ─ Pregunta con genuino desconcierto.

─ Porque, por si no lo has notado, aún estás dentro mío y no pareces tener demasiadas intenciones de querer salir.

Draco suelta una divertida carcajada ante esto, haciendo que la boba sonrisa que todavía recubre las facciones de Harry aumente. Jamás se cansará de oírlo reír con sinceridad y no con ese moderado tono que muestra a todos menos a él. Sin decir nada más, cierra sus ojos y espera a que su novio recupere el autocontrol, rogando a cualquier deidad porque este hermoso momento no termine nunca.

Cuando al fin logra contenerse, se incorpora un poco y deja un último beso en la nuca de Harry, para luego salir lo más cuidadosamente posible de ese cálido interior que lo aprisiona. El moreno gruñe en desacuerdo pero no dice nada más, porque no está seguro de que su cuerpo pueda soportar mucho más el peso del otro.

Draco busca con su mirada en la cama, tratando de encontrar su varita por entre esas desordenadas mantas. Cuando la ubica junto a los anteojos del moreno, la toma en su mano y lanza algunos hechizos de limpieza sobre ambos. Una vez hecho esto, se mueve hasta alcanzar el cabecero y se recuesta a un lado de Harry, no sin antes haber dejado sobre una de las mesas de luz su varita y las redondas gafas. Gira su cabeza hacia la derecha y observa el rostro de su pareja, el cual está dejando que el sopor lo venza.

No entiende por qué, pero unas incomprensibles ganas de dejar salir aquello que jamás le ha dicho en palabras se apodera de sí. No sabe si es por ese agradable calor que se instala en su corazón al ver el inocente y relajado semblante de Harry o por el hecho de que ya ha acallado estos sentimientos por demasiado tiempo, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que debe armarse de valor y expresarlos. Porque a pesar de que acaba de demostrárselo con acciones, finalmente entiende que esto es lo único que le falta hacer para despejar cualquier duda que Harry tenga sobre lo que significa para él.

─ Harry…

─ Mmm…

─ No te duermas. ─ Responde en un susurro.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunta con una soñolienta voz y observándolo a través de sus entrecerrados párpados. Draco no responde de inmediato, demasiado ocupado tratando de reunir todo su escaso valor para decir aquello que lo atormenta. Algo parece despertar a Harry al no recibir una respuesta y con un incrédulo tono cuestiona a su ensimismada pareja. ─ ¿No estarás pensando en ir a comprar el regalo de Andrómeda, verdad? Porque te juro que voy a golpearte si después de todo lo que has hecho para salirte con la tuya, ahora decides…

Draco interrumpe toda esa gran perorata al posar sus labios en los de Harry. El beso es lánguido, apenas un simple roce, mas éste derrocha ternura. Ninguno de los dos tiene las fuerzas suficientes como para intensificarlo, demasiado exhaustos aún por su previa actividad. No obstante, no parecen querer apartarse uno del otro.

Harry se olvida rápidamente del reproche que estaba dando, el sólo percibir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos es más que suficiente distracción para dejar cualquier tonto regaño de lado. Draco lo siente relajarse y olvidar por completo su reprimenda e internamente sonríe al ser el único capaz de apaciguarlo cuando se enarbola. Dejando un último beso en la comisura de sus labios, se separa y observa esas hermosas esmeraldas que le devuelven la mirada con cariño.

─ Sabes… Te ves adorable cuando balbuceas incoherencias.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi frase, Malfoy! No puedes simplemente venir y tomarla como de tu autoría.

Draco ríe ante el falso tono de indignación con el que son dichas esas palabras, mientras que el agradable calor comienza a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. No dice nada pero con una mano lo acerca hacia sí, hasta que lo siente recostarse sobre su pálido pecho. Harry suelta un complacido suspiro y enrosca sus piernas entre las del rubio, relajándose de inmediato al estar apegado a la persona que tanto ama.

La respiración de Harry comienza a hacerse más pausada al estar perdiendo la batalla contra el letargo que lo asalta, por lo que Draco se arma de valor para decirle lo que siente antes de que el sueño lo venza. Su mano derecha toma la que el moreno tiene apoyada sobre su vientre, entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos.

─ Harry…

─ Mmm…

Hace una pausa para mirar a Harry, el cual tiene sus ojos cerrados pero aún está despierto y esperando por lo que tenga que decirle. Dejando salir el aire que no se había percatado que estaba reteniendo, finalmente dice esas dos palabras que tanto se le han estado resistiendo.

─ Te amo.

Draco cierra con fuerza sus ojos y siente como un gran peso se quita de sus hombros, para pasar a dejar un cálido sentimiento en su pecho. ¡Al fin lo ha dicho! Todavía no puede creer que le haya costado tantos años expresarlo tan abiertamente y mucho menos que haya adquirido el valor necesario para decirlo.

La sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de Harry al oír aquello que tanto ha anhelado escucharle decir es inmensa. Su corazón late desbocado y está casi seguro de que Draco puede percibir el acelerado repiqueteo del mismo, mas no le importa. No cuando al fin su novio ha roto esa última barrera que le impedía abrirse por completo y expresar lo que en verdad siente.

Sin despegar su cabeza del pecho de Draco, cierra sus ojos y afianza aún más el agarre de sus manos. Apegando su cuerpo lo más que puede al del otro, Harry murmura suavemente una respuesta. Una que Draco conoce muy bien pero que jamás se hartará de escuchar.

─ Siempre lo supe, Draco. Al igual que sabes que yo… también te amo.

Draco sonríe con calidez y dejando un pequeño beso en la morena cabellera de Harry, deja que Morfeo los lleve a ambos al mundo de los sueños. Afuera una fuerte tormenta se desata, empapando las transitadas calles del Londres muggle. Sin embargo, para Harry y Draco queda totalmente olvidado cualquier regalo de cumpleaños que deben comprar e incluso la discusión que esto trajo consigo. Porque para ellos no hay nada más importante que el estar de esta forma. Juntos. Y con cientos de placeres culpables aún por descubrir.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** Y con esto hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Ahora sí, voy a pedirles que se tomen dos segundos más para que me digan qué les pareció en un comentario. ¿Cuál de todos los capítulos les gustó más? ¡Escucho atenta sus opiniones!

No sé cuándo podré volver con algo nuevo, así que sólo puedo invitarlos a que lean (o relean) mis otros fics. Mucho más Drarry por disfrutar. ;)

Besito enorme y ya nos leeremos. ^_^


End file.
